After Eve
by ayowaddupkres
Summary: park Chanyeol, namja yang paling ingin dinikahi oleh 99,9% yeoja dikorea itu baru saja mengalami penghianatan oleh kekasihnya. baginya menjadi namja baik-baik ternyata merugikan, oleh sebab itu ia mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan dunia malam yang justru membuatnya terjebak oleh perasaan ingin melindungi gadis yang disewanya. CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL-FLUFFY-ROMANCE-GS-DLDR-RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER EVE**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek/baekyeol**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance, a bit fantasy i guess, drama**

**Warning: its genderswitch, so suit yourself, if you don't like it, please kindly help yourself to close the tab.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chaper 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here we go!**

Park Chanyeol, CEO muda pemilik Granville Apartement dan GoodTune perusahan bidang musik yang memproduksi berbagai macam alat musik dan sekaligus house record yang menaungi beberapa artis kelas atas yang akhir – akhir ini sedang naik daun adalah satu – satunya namja yang paling ingin dinikahi oleh 99,9% yeoja yang bernafas dibawah langit korea. Parasnya tak perlu diragukan lagi, keningnya lebar dengan rambut yang selalu ia sisir rapi keatas, hidung yang cukup mancung, mata bulat dan bibir tebal yang begitu kissable, serta garis rahang yang tegas namun tidak berlebihan, tubuh tinggi tegap dengan beberapa bagian yang berotot namun tidak berlebihan, kekayaan yang jangan pernah dipertanyakan lagi, ia mampu menghidupi keturunannya hingga 7 abad kedeepan. Ia selalu merasa hidupnya sudah cukup sempurna, ia mampu membeli dan mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, termasuk wanita. Meskipun ia akan sukses besar jika ia sekali mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seorang cassanova, tapi sepertinya ketika Tuhan membagikan hati nurani, Chanyeol berada diurutan paling depan, sehingga ia memiliki hati yang begitu baik yang bahkan tidak pernah membentak orang seumur hidupnya. Ia akan selalu memaklumi apapun yang orang lain lakukan, termasuk ketika karyawannya melakukan kesalahan ia hanya akan tersenyum dan menasehatinya tanpa kata – kata kasar seperti atasan pada umumnya. Well, yeoja mana yang tidak merasa beruntung jika mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyandang gelar 'kekasih Chanyeol'? kalian mungkin berfikir hampir mustahil dan tidak ada, tapi sayangnya Kim Yejin adalah pengecualiannya. Gadis dengan wajah seperti dewi namun berhati seperti iblis itu baru saja membuat hati Chanyeol menggelap seletah memergokinya bercinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Jongin. Namja dengan karisma tak terkalahkan itu memang seorang namja yang suka bermain wanita, tak usah ditanyakan berapa banyak korbannya atau kalian akan menghabiskan setidaknya empat hari lebih tiga jam dua puluh dua menit dan empat detik untuk menyebutkannya satu – persatu.

Apa kalian penasaran apa yang Chanyeol rasakan? Hancur. Itulah satu – satunya kata yang tepat. Ia begitu mencintai yeoja yang sangat ingin dia lindungi dalam hidupnya, namun kenyataan bahwa sekarang yeoja itu tengah mendesahkan nama Jongin membuatnya mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera menutup mata dan hatinya.

Dilepasnya cincin pertunangannya kemudian ia genggam erat – erat, perlahan ia mendekati pintu kamar apartemen Yejin dan bersiap membuka pintu itu, sesaat ia tampak menghela nafas dalam dan kemudian benar – benar membuka kenop pintu itu dengan sangat keras.

BRAAKK.

Dua manusia yang tengah bergelung diatas ranjang itu terpaku melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu dengan pandangan yang nyaris melubangi tubuh polos Jongin dan juga Yejin. Nafasnya memburu, didekatinya dua orang itu yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya dan posisinya dimana Yejin berada diatas Jongin dengan tangah Jongin berada tepat di pinggang ramping milik Yejin.

"Chan-" Yejin mencoba membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara memintanya untuk diam.

"well, aku baru tau Kim Yejin calon istriku yang sama sekali belum pernah kusentuh memperlihatkan tubuhnya dihadapan laki – laki yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya." Chanyeol mencoba berkata setenang mungkin.

"Chan-" sekali lagi kata – kata itu dipotong oleh Chanyeol,

"terimakasih karena kau telah menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dirimu sebelum kita sempat mengucapkan janji suci dialtar, terimakasih. Lebih baik kau pasangkan cincin ini dijari manis lelaki dibawahmu itu, siapa tau ini jauh lebih berguna mengingat kau mungkin saja memiliki anak dengannya setelah ini." Chanyeol melemparkan cincin itu tepat mengenai dada Yejin yang terbuka. Tidak ada nafsu yang terbesit, hanya ada rasa jijik dan mual yang menghinggapi pikiran Chanyeol.

"kau tidak usah mengatakan apapun padaku Jongin," Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana, mencoba memberika tatapan paling dingin yang ia punya kepada sahabatnya, koreksi, mantan sahabatnya,

"_for both of you, we're done. we're over_." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dengan segera kemudian bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mengusap matanya yang baru saja meloloskan sebulir air mata penyesalan. Menyesal karena sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kim Yejin, dan menyesal telah menghabiskan dua tahunnya untuk mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menghargainya.

Ia harus berubah, ia benar – benar harus berubah. Jangan sampai ia dibodohi oleh orang lain lagi. Ia harus membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Harus.

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa paling menjijikkan diapartemen Yejin itu Chanyeol langsung mengemudikan mobil M3nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, memikirkan tempat mana yang bisa ia kunjungi untuk sejenak melepas penat yang menggelayuti bahunya. Diskotik adalah satu – satunya tempat yang hinggap diotaknya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membanting setirnya dan melaju menuju salah satu diskotik ternama dikota seoul.

Sesampainya di Empire, begitulah nama diskotik itu, Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dengan melepas jaket kulit berwarna hitam pekat yang sedari tadi menempel senpurna ditubuh atletisnya, menyisakan kaos polo berwarna putih dan jins hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dengan tidak begitu ketat. Disampirkannya jaket itu kemudian berjalan memasuki tempat itu yang sepertinya sangat riuh mengingat ia baru saja sampai dipintu masuk namun ia bisa mendengar dentuman musik yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol datang ke diskotik atau bar, dia sering pergi kesini dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah supir Jongin dan Sehun mengingat dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol meskipun Sehun dan Jongin memaksanya.

Matanya memicing mencari tempat yang mungkin kosong. Setelah itu pandangan jatuh kesalah satu sudut ruangan dan duduk disana.

"hey bung, lama tak bertemu," Wufan, pemilik diskotik itu tiba – tiba menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk,

"apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"aku butuh alkohol. Apa kau bisa mengatakan kepada pegawaimu untuk membawakanku dua botol?" bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru mengatakan hal yang membuat mata Wufan melebar. Park Chanyeol yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol sekarang memintanya?

"ada apa denganmu?" alis Wufan terangkat, mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"aku akan menceritakannya ketika kau sudah menyuruh pegawaimu. Cepatlah" merasa tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya Kris memanggil Jongdae, barista andalannya untuk membawakan dua botol bir dan dua botol wine kehadapannya.

"_then what's is this?"_ Wufan lagi – lagi mendesak Chanyeol untuk bercerita.

"Yejin, dia menghianatiku. Dia bercinta dengan Jongin." Chanyeol menatap Wufan dengan tenang, sementara namja setengah bule itu terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata – kata yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. dua puluh empat detik kemudian pria yang lahir di _canada_ itu tergelak dengan kencang, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"_cut the bullshit, tell me the truth Chanyeol_," katanya setelah mampu meredam tawanya sendiri meskipun ia masih sedikit terkekeh

"_do you think i got jams to created this bullshit? Im serious."_ Bibir Wufan sekejab bungkam. Raut wajahnya berubah dengan ekspresi super terkejut, yeah, Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak, siapa yang tau Kim Jongin yang sudah ia beri pekerjaan layak disaat ia harus menelan ludah karena iajazahnya tidak cukup untuk melamar pekerjaan yang ia idamkan selama ini, tega meniduri tunangannya. Dan Wufan tau persis bagaimana tabiat Jongin, dia memang pria berandal yang tidak pernah punya komitmen, dialah orang yang mengenalkannya kepada Chanyeol. Kim Jongin yang dulunya bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan cafe dan penari jazz di diskotiknya, tega meniduri Yejin, tunangan dari orang yang Wufan yakin paling berjasa dalam hidup Jongin. Namja itu hanya mampu diam dan nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya,

"im sorry Chanyeol tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"aku memergoki mereka sedang bercinta ketika aku datang ke apartemennya." Jelas Chanyeol dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"_that son of bitch.."_ Wufan lagi – lagi hanya mampu menyumpah serapah

"_i know,"_ Chanyeol lagi – lagi menghela nafas dalam. Ia menutup mata ketika adegan itu kembali terputar diotaknya, rasa sakit itu begitu membuatnya sesak. Dipegangnya dada kirinya kemudian ia remas dengan pelan. Sementara Wufan hanya meringis melihat kejadian itu, ia tahu Chanyeol sangat amat hancur, ia tau bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha selalu menjadi namja yang bisa Yejin andalkan, namun justru hal ini yang ia dapatkan sebagai pembalasan.

"Chanyeol kau sebaliknya pulang dan tenangkan pikiranmu," Wufan menatapnya dengan penuh simpati,

"Jongdae bawa kembali botol – botol ini aku-"

"letakkan botolnya disitu." Potong Chanyeol yang membuat tangan Jongdae terhenti diudara,

"Chanyeol kau-"

"_Wufan, look, i need these. I need these goddamn things, can you help me?"_ Chanyeol menatap Wufan dengan mata sedikit memohon yang akhirnya ditanggapi dengan anggukan,

"letakkan kembali." Perintahnya kepada Jongdae yang dengan patuh menata kembali beberapa botol yang sempat ia tata diatas nampannya kembali.

"aku akan membantumu jika kau butuh apapun termasuk merencanakan pembunuhan untuk bajingan itu," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengan kata – kata sahabatnya, ia mulai menenggak minuman beralkohol itu dengan pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan kaget dengan alkohol, Wufan sempat berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol sebenarnya pemabuk berat, lihatnya caranya menikmati setiap tetes bir yang mengalir kedalam kerongkongannya. Namun pendapat itu terpatahkan ketika ia melihat Chanyeol sudah cukup mabuk hanya dengan menengak setengah dari isi botol, kepalanya terhuyung kedepan dan jatuh diatas meja bundar berukuran sedang itu.

"aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi,"

"apa itu?"

"_i need woman_,"

"_you need what?"_ tanya Wufan sekali lagi yang berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"_woman, right now. give me your best prostitute artist, i'll pay for it."_

"_do you-"_

"_right now."_ ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Lagi – lagi Wufan hanya mampu menghela nafas dalam.

"_fine, i'll be back_." Sepeninggalan Wufan, Chanyeol kembali mengangkat botolnya, menghabiskan separuhnya lagi yang masih tersisa. Meskipun pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur, Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia kemudian meraih botol keduanya dan lagi – lagi menumpahkannya kedalam tenggorokannya. Sensasinya cukup menyenangkan, meskipun terasa begitu keras bagi pemula sepertinya, namun ia benar – benar menyukainya. Matanya terbuka perlahan ketika botol keduanya lagi – lagi tersisa separuh, kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja cantik sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan pandangannya kekaki yeoja itu dan naik sampai keatas, seperti menilai penampilannya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menggairahkan. Yeoja itu memakai gaun berwarna putih selutut tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada yang terpampang jelas. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya panjang yang ditata dengan begitu mempesona, menambah kesan sensualnya mendukung _lipstick_ merah yang terpulas disana, mengundang siapaun untuk segera menghisapnya.

Sesaat Chanyeol hanya terpana, namun kemudian ia menggeleng cepat dan bertanya, "_are you that girl?"_

Gadis itu mengangguk dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan menggeretnya kesalah satu kamar. Tidak mempedulikan Wufan yang sempat memanggil namanya. Chanyeol menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Setelah merasa aman, ia memutar badannya, menghadap yeoja yang kini tengah duduk menatapnya. Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung sampai akhirnya mampu menjatuhkan pantatnya disamping yeoja tadi. Matanya menatap dalam,

"kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya namja itu akhirnya.

"memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" tanya yeoja itu balik, Chanyeol terlihat geram dengan jawaban itu kemudian bersuara kembali,

"aku membayarmu bukan untuk diam saja!" bentaknya dengan sangat keras, membuat yeoja tadi tersentak dibuatnya. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol terkisap, ia menatap yeoja itu yang tengah ketakutan,

"i-ini yang pert-tama untukku.." yeoja itu menduduk malu, membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin Wufan memberikan yeoja yang belum memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Bukan karena Chanyeol merasa rugi, tapi karena ini juga yang pertama baginya, ia butuh bimbingan dari lawan mainnya.

"lalu mengapa kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada melembut

"aku dijual oleh kakakku sendiri,"

"kau dijual oleh kakakmu sendiri?" ada nada kaget, tidak percaya dan iba sekaligus dalam pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"ya, orang tuaku berada di china, mereka adalah pengusaha kaya yang memiliki banyak perusahaan. Aku disini tinggal bersama kakakku, kakak angkat, dia diangkat sebagai kakakku ketika umurnya 5 tahun. Pada saat itu aku masih berusia 3 tahun. Aku pikir eonni benar – benar menyayangiku, tapi ternyata dia menyekolahkanku dikorea hanya untuk membuangku." Air mata yeoja itu sudah mengalir membentuk gletser di pipi mulusnya,

"k-kau sudah lama tinggal diseoul?"

"aku baru pindah kesini sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Awalnya eonni memintaku pindah kesini karena dia bilang dia kesepian hidup diseoul sendirian, padahal setau aku eonni sudah akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tapi dua hari yang lalu tiba – tiba ia memaksaku untuk mengikutinya, awalnya aku hanya diam saja kupikir ia mengajakku untuk berbelanja atau apa, tapi ternyata dia membawaku kesini. Dia menyerahkanku sebagai model baru. Ia sempat berkata bahwa ia membenciku karena appa dan eomma begitu mencintaiku. Ia ingin menguasai semua hak warisku, dia-" gadis itu tidak mampu melanjutkan kata – katanya dan langsung tersedu dengan pilu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia tidak menyangka kehidupan gadis ini bisa begini menyedihkan.

"mereka orang tua kandungku, apa aku salah dicintai oleh orang tua kandungku sendiri?"

"of course no. That bitch seriously," Chanyeol-pun ikut tersulut amarahnya, menurutnya gadis ini terlihat cukup baik – baik dan polos, terbukti ia justru dengan gamblangnya menceritakan semuanya dan menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan makanan, membuat Chanyeol sangat ingin melindunginya.

Detik kemudian gadis itu sudah ada dalam pelukannya, menangis semakin kencang dan membasahi kaos mahal milik Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh pemiliknya.

Chanyeol mendekap erat gadis itu seolah – olah ia adalah miliknya.

"kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi kumohon jangan sakiti aku," gadis itu mencoba berhenti dari isakannya. Sejenak Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memegang kedua sisi kepala gadis itu, pelan – pelan ia dekatkan wajahnya dan mngeikis habis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ia mencium bibir tipis itu dengan sangat lembut, tidak ada nafsu, seolah tengah memberikan rasa nyaman kepada pemiliknya. Lama ia terus melumat dan menjilat bibir ranum itu sampai kendalinya menipis dan mendesakkan lidahnya untuk menjelajah masuk. Lidahnya mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi itu dengan tangan yang mulai berkelana kesekujur tubuh gadisnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, gadis itu sudah jatuh terlentang dengan Chanyeol diatasnya, mereka masih saling berpagut hingga merasakan oksigen semakin habis dalam kerongkongannya.

"kau hh siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol bergetar, menahan nafsu yang mulai tersulut. Tangannya ia tumpukan disamping kepala gadis itu supaya kondisinya tidak terlalu menindihnya,

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Kata gadis itu dengan sama terengahnya. Sesaat Chanyeol bangkit dan justru merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"kemarilah Baekhyun," katanya sambil memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Gadis itu hanya menurut dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengan Chanyeol. namja itu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya,

"aku Chanyeol, park Chanyeol," katanya dengan nada suara rendah,

"kau jangan pernah ketakutan lagi, kau aman bersamaku."

"Chan-"

"ssst..tidurlah," kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau persis mengapa ia melakukan ini, meskipun tadi Chanyeol sempat hilang kendali namun ia berhasil melawan nafsunya. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun jujur saja Chanyeol merasa kasihan, gadis sepolos itu tidak pantas diperlakukan dengan begitu keji dengan dijual untuk dijadikan pelacur, ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa uang bisa menggelapkan mata beberapa orang diluar sana.

Sesaat dirasakan nafas teratur seseorang dilehernya. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum sambil mengamati wajah Baekhyun. Wajahnya cantik dan terlihat sangat polos, matanya indah, bibirnya indah, hidungnya indah, Chanyeol yakin usia Baekhyun pasti lebih muda darinya setidaknya dua tahun, gadis ini terlihat seperti masih berumur 20 tahun.

"aku datang kesini untuk menakhlukkan wanita tapi aku justru ditakhlukkan oleh wanita," bisik Chanyeol pada diri sendiri

"Baekhyun, siapapun dirimu, kau membuatku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari sini," namja itu mendaratkan ciuman penuh perasaan dikening Baekhyun dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, menyusul Baekhyun untuk mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Tubuh Chanyeol menggeliat, matanya perlahan terbuka dan menyipit seketika karena silau matahari yang menembus ruang kamar itu. Dirinya sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa ketika ia teringat sesuatu, that girl! where's she? Dia sudah tidak ada di pelukannya. Chanyeol bangun dengan seketika dan berjalan terhuyung kekamar mandi, mencoba menemukan Baekhyun disana. Nihil, tidak ada siapa – siapa disana. Kemudian langkahnya membawanya kembali ketempat tidur, menyalakan tv kabel yang ada persis dihadapannya. Tiba – tiba pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, ada secarik kertas diatas tv itu, dengan cepat Chanyeol meraihnya dan membuka lipatannya dengan dahi berkerut,

_Dear C,_

_Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik, aku berharap akan bertemu lagi denganmu. I'll be here every after eve. Sekali lagi terimakasih._

_B._

_Thats it!_

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Ia berjanji ia akan selalu datang kesini setiap hari. Baekhyun tidak boleh tidur dengan lelaki manapun. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkannya.

Chanyeol kemudian segera bergegas ketika mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun yang mengingatkan setengah jam lagi mereka akan pergi _meeting_ dengan salah satu client terbesarnya.

"i'll see you this eve, Baekhyun." Gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi menginggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

**WELL bukannya update malah bikin ff baru hehe ide ff ini muncul pas gue lagi ngetik thtp chapter 8 pas ditengah-tengah. Bukannya mau nunda-nunda kerjaan yang lain, tapi mumpung lagi produktif ya gapapa dong ya disela bentar. I came in with genderswitch again. Gatau akhir – akhir ini lagi suka bikin gs, semoga kalian suka yaa. Gausah kelamaan silahkan dikoreksi, kalau kalian mau usul cast boleh – boleh aja atau mau usul supporting pairing, soalnya masih bingung mau pake kaisoo apa hunhan sebagai supportingnya. Oh iya guys, jangan salah sangka kalo gue bikin Jongin brengsek bgt ya disini, semuanya bakal dijelasin chapter depan. Takutnya kalian ngebash duluan lagi. Udah gitu aja, sarannya gue tunggu dikotak review, but please, no bash seriously, akhir – akhir ini temen – temen author banyak yang pissed off karena ffnya sering dibash. Please guys, kita disini share cerita bukan untuk dikatain, kalian boleh ngasih komentar tapi pake kata – kata yang ga menyinggung juga, kasian loh udah capek – capek mikir gimana plot yang bagus tapi ujung-ujungnya dikatain doang. Intinya, don't waste your time with bashing others, use that time to make your own fics, dari pada buang – buang waktu buat ngatain orang mending bikin fics sendiri sesempurna yang lo mau. But i do believe kalo readers gue baik – baik insyaallah hahaha okay, i'll see you in the next chapter! Sorry for typos, kalo ada yang kurang jelas bisa ditanyain:-)**

**Last one, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Sehun!" namja berkulit mirip albino itu terkaget ketika seseorang masuk keruangannya dengan wajah super bahagia, dia Park Chanyeol, CEO ditempatnya bekerja sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Keningnya merengut, mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi kepadanya mengingat semalam Chanyeol baru saja menelfonnya dan menceritakan semua hal tentang Yejin dan Jongin seperti orang yangsiap menerkam siapa saja. Tapi lihatlah, namja itu sudah kelihatan ceria bahkan melebihi biasanya.

"Oh Sehun_ who's the luckiest guy on earth_?!" pekiknya sambil menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras

"_who?"_ tanya Sehun dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya

"_me_!" teriaknya lagi

"kau...kenapa? bukannya semalam kau baru saja marah – marah karena-"

"bisa kita lupakan topik itu sebentar?" wajah Chanyeol terlihat mengalami perubahan yang cukup drastis.

"oke, sekarang duduk dan ceritakan." Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menopang dagu. Memandangi Chanyeol yang ekspresinya sudah berubah menjadi ceria lagi. Namja jangkung itu duduk didepan Sehun dan melepas jasnya sejenak.

"kau tau semalam aku pergi ke diskotik setelah menelfonmu? Aku bertemu seseorang disana." Sehun tidak membuka suara untuk menanggapi, ia terus menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh ingin tau. Setelah memastikan Sehun memperhatikannya secara penuh, Chanyeol mulai melanjutkan ceritanya lagi mengenai Baekhyun. Bagaimana gadis itu dijual oleh kakaknya dan bagaimana ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Sehun hanya sesekali mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia tetap menolak berkomentar apapun, baru setelah dirasa Chanyeol sudah selesai, namja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara,

"kau menyukainya? Secepat itu?" tanyanya datar

"_ani_! Aku tidak bilang jika aku menyukainya."

"tapi matamu berbinar ketika menceritakan gadis itu,"

"matamu juga berbinar setiap kali kau menceritakan Sepupuku Luhan," Sehun terlihat menghela nafas sebentar,

"oke, lalu masalahnya apa?"

"aku hanya sedikit merasa jika aku melangkah terlalu jauh? Aku baru mengenalnya tapi..bisa saja dia berbohong bukan?" Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya kekursi, mencoba memutar otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"apa dia terlihat mencurigakan?"

"_aniya_, dia terlihat polos dan...rapuh. entahlah aku sangat ingin melindunginya," mata namja bersurai hitam itu menerawang

"kalau begitu lakukanlah, mungkin itu sisi simpatimu yang sedang berbicara," melihat Chanyeol memandangnya tidak mengerti, Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan,

"Park Chanyeol, bukankah kita akan selalu memiliki sisi simpati ketika melihat orang yang membutuhkan bantuan maka dari itu kita selalu memiliki keinginan untuk membantu?" Sehun terlihat geram melihat Chanyeol masih tidak memberikan respon apapun. namun setelah beberapa detik, CEO muda itu akhirnya tersenyum,

"_maja_." Katanya singkat.

Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Berbicara tentang Luhan, gadis manis bermata rusa itu adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik Chanyeol sendiri mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Hari itu Luhan datang kekantor untuk meminta Chanyeol mengantarkannya kebandara, ia ingin bertolak ke China untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya disana, pada saat itulah Sehun bertemu dengannya. Karena Chanyeol memiliki _meeting_ penting dengan koleganya yang datang jauh – jauh dari singapura, maka Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk mengantarkan Luhan. Lambat laun, Sehun dan Luhan pun menjadi teman dekat, mereka mulai mengabari satu sama lain setiap hari dan akan meluangkan waktu bersama diakhir minggu untuk sekedar jalan – jalan bersama.

Sejujurnya Sehun sudah lama memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada Luhan, namun namja itu masih belum mempunyai nyali untuk menyatakannya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena Chanyeol sepertinya tidak keberatan, melihat namja itu sama sekali tidak pernah protes akan kedekatannya dengan Luhan.

Kembali kepada Chanyeol, namja itu sepertinya masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu milik Sehun. Tak lama kemudian sosok Jongin masuk dengan wajah yang cukup gugup. Ia tau bahwa Chanyeol berada diruangan Sehun dari sekertarisnya.

"hyung.." panggilnya lirih namun sukses membuat namja yang sedang memunggunginya itu menegang. Sementara Sehun terlihat menghela nafasnya, menyiapkan mentalnya siapa tau setelah ini terjadi baku hantam atau hal semacamnya.

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming ditempatnya, namun dapat Sehun lihat, rahang namja itu sudah mengeras sempurna, garis – garis wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas, membuatnya harus menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Baginya ini adalah pemandangan yang langka, karena Chanyeol adalah tipe namja yang akan melupakan sesuatu ketimbang mempermasalahkannya apalagi marah, meskipun Sehun sadar, atasannya itu tengah berada diambang batas.

"keluar." Itulah satu – satunya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelah sekian detik terdiam.

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu,"

"apa yang harus kau jelaskan? Aku sudah melihat semuanya dengan mataku sendiri." Jongin mencoba berjalan mendekat namun Chanyeol menahannya, "berdiri disitu."

"aku melakukannya untukmu Hyung. Aku tau jika aku memang lelaki bajingan dan tidak tau diri, tapi inilah caraku untuk membalas budimu, aku-"

"balas budi? Kau sedang mengajakku bercanda?"

"Hyung Yejin bukan perempuan yang baik untukmu," Jongin berusaha tenang dan menjelaskan

"aku tau. Tidak ada perempuan baik yang tidur dengan laki – laki lain disaat dia sudah memiliki tunangan,"

"hyung, bukan itu maksudku. Dia bukan perempuan yang baik, maksudku, sebelum tidur denganku-pun dia memang bukan perempuan yang baik." Chanyeol terdiam, nampak susah payah meredakan amarahnya. Melihat Chanyeol tidak bergeming, Jongin melanjutkan kata – katanya,

"Yejin bukan perempuan yang baik Hyung, dia tidak lebih dari perempuan bayaran yang diminta oleh rival perusahaanmu untuk menghancurkanmu." Chanyeol sepertinya mulai terpancing dengan hal itu, terbukti ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin dengan tatapan nyalang. Sedangkan Jongin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memberanikan diri untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau ingat dengan Daehyun? Dia adalah orang yang menyuruh Yejin untuk mendekatimu dua tahun yang lalu. Aku mengetahuinya dari Kyungsoo, teman SMA-ku yang kebetulan bekerja dengan Daehyun. Dia menceritakan segalanya kepadaku,"

_-flashback on-_

_Dentuman musik disko itu membuat Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya seiring dengan irama. Didalam genggaman tangan kanannya terdapat sebotol bir dan ditangan kirinya sepuntung rokok tengah menyala. Hari ini dia baru saja dinaikkan jabatannya oleh Chanyeol, sebelumnya dia bekerja dibagian produksi, namun saat ini dia sudah menjabat sebagai head division. Jongin sangat berterimakasih karena Tuhan sudah mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol yang sangat baik dan mau menolongnya hingga saat ini, hingga ia bisa memiliki hunian yang mewah dan harta yang melimpah. Namun Kim Jongin tetaplah Kim Jongin, apapun keadaannya ia akan selalu mensyukuri hidupnya dengan dunia malam, alkohol dan wanita. _

_Saat itu tiba – tiba seorang wanita mendekatinya, awalnya Jongin tidak peduli, namun wanita itu setia duduk didekatnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, membuat Jongin mengeryit sebal._

"_kau siapa?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari botol bir dan rokoknya. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab,_

"_Kim Jongin, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Katanya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan milik Jongin, membuat namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk memperhatikan yeoja bermata bulat yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman itu._

"_Do Kyungsoo?"_

"_wow kau masih mengingatku," Jongin tersenyum miring_

"_bagaimana kabarmu Jongin? Terakhir kudengar kau bekerja sebagai penari disebuah diskotik, aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang milyarder," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, Jongin bukanlah dari kalangan kaya, setaunya dulu orang tuanya hanyalah wiraswasta biasa yang tidak pernah mendukung bakat dan keputusan anaknya yaitu Jongin. Maka ia tidak heran jika namja itu tumbuh sebagai namja yang keras dan terkesan urak – urakan._

"_aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan ya, seseorang menolongku hingga aku seperti ini. Kau sendiri? Aku sangat tidak menyangka Do Kyungsoo seorang murid teladan ternyata kenal dengan dunia malam juga," balas Jongin tanpa ada maksud menyindir ataupun menyinggung_

"_yeah, lingkungan yang membuatku mengenal dunia malam." Kyungsoo tertawa hambar_

"_siapa orang yang menolongmu itu?" tanya yeoja itu lagi_

"_Chanyeol Hyung,"_

"_Park Chanyeol? kau bekerja di GoodTune?" ekspresi Kyungsoo nampak terkejut, membuat Jongin memicingkan matanya._

"_y-ya. Kenapa? Mengapa kau terkejut?"_

"_aku bekerja di MeloDise. Rival dari perusahanmu lebih tepatnya."_

"_melody paradise? Kau bekerja dengan Daehyun?" kali ini fokus Jongin sudah sepenuhnya ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo yang pelan – pelan menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_ya, tapi aku sudah ingin keluar dari sana. Daehyun sajangnim begitu otoriter, membuatku tidak nyaman."_

"_Daehyun banyak mengancam perusahaanku, dia banyak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol Hyung, namun sepertinya bosku itu tidak ambil pusing. Terbukti dengannya yang selalu terlihat tenang dan menikmati hidupnya dengan tunangannya." Jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum maklum._

"_TUNANGAN?! PARK CHANYEOL SAJANGNIM TUNANGAN DENGAN YEJIN?!" Kyungsoo nyaris memekik mendengar ucapan Jongin, membuat namja itu mendelik kaget_

"_w-wae?"_

"_kumohon Jongin, batalkan pertunangan mereka. Jangan sampai mereka menikah atau bosmu akan akan menderita." Kyungsoo mencoba tenang, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang perlahan – lahan berubah rileks._

"_batalkan? Untuk apa? Mereka berdua saling mencintai." _

"_Jongin, tolong percaya padaku, Yejin adalah perempuan suruhan Daehyun untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol. kau benar, ancaman Dae sajangnim selama ini tidak ada yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol goyah, oleh karena itu ia sengaja mengirimkan Yejin untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol. membuat namja itu cinta kepadanya yang nantinya akan membocorkan segala macam rahasia perusahaan kepadanya setelah ia benar – benar cinta mati kepada jalang itu." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, bukan apa – apa, ia hanya merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol, selama ini ia bernafas dibawah kuasa Daehyun yang memang dikenal kejam kepada setiap karyawannya. Dan ketika mendengar cerita Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa ia ditolong oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo merasa ia perlu menolong namja baik hati yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup Jongin, namja yang dulu pernah dicintainya._

"_brengsek." Lamunan Kyungsoo terpecahkan ketika ia mendengar umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Jongin._

"_bagaimana bisa Kim Yejin menyembunyikan semua ini selama dua tahun?"_

"_mungkin dia menikmati perannya, dan lagi diluar hubungannya bersama Chanyeol, Yejin adalah wanita simpanan dari salah seorang pemegang saham terbesar diperusahaanku." Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan santai, seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum._

"_aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada yeoja itu," tekat namja berkulit tan itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya._

"_ya, sebaiknya begitu, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan Chanyeol sajangnim jatuh terlalu dalam." Jongin tidak menjawab melainkan sibuk dengan ponselnya, sibuk dengan nomor seseorang. _

"_yeoboseyo noona"_

"_apa kau ada acara lusa? Aku sedang bosan,"_

"_..."_

"_ne, arasseo."_

_Kyungsoo menyernyitkan dahinya, meminta penjelasan._

"_aku ingin memberinya pelajaran," ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai_

"_yejin?"_

"_yap. Ah sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol Hyung," setelah itu Jongin sibuk merancang penjebakan itu dengan ikut campur tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka menghabiskan malam itu untuk membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari falshback masa SMA mereka sampai Jongin berjanji untuk mencarikan Kyungsoo pekerjaan pengganti._

_-flashback off_-

Rahang Chanyeol kian mengeras setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin. Kali ini kemarahannya tumpah untuk Daehyun dan Yejin. Perempuan bayaran yang nyatanya memang sukses memporak – porandakan hatinya, sayangnya ia gagal untuk menghancurkan karirnya, karena Chanyeol sendiri memang bukan orang yang main – main dengan pekerjaan dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak bersangkutan untuk menyentuh lembar berkasnya.

"apa kau masih berhubungan dengan jalang itu?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan

"ani Hyung. Setelah kau pergi, aku langsung beranjak dan menghentakkan yeoja itu. Dia merasa sangat terhina akan perlakuanku. Ketika aku membeberkan semuanya, ia nampak kaget namun setelah itu aku pergi. Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tau bagaimana dengannya." Jongin menghela nafas dengan dalam.

"mian," Chanyeol berkata singkat.

"hyung?"

"aku sudah berburuk sangka kepadamu, dan terimakasih."

"aku hanya mencoba membalas apa yang sudah pernah kau lakukan untukku Hyung, kau sangat berjasa dalam hidupku. Ketahuilah aku tak mungkin menghancurkanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus mendengar penuturan Jongin, membuat namja berkulit tan itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum merasakan beban didalam hatinya perlahan terangkat dan membuatnya merasa begitu lega.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, mobil milik Chanyeol sudah melaju menuju diskotik milik Wufan. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit berdebar sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun, yeoja yang entah kenapa pula tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Bayangan yeoja itu tersenyum dan terlelap dengan damai selalu menganggu kepala Chanyeol, membuatnya ingin segera menemuinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, fakta – fakta yang ia dapatkan hari ini diakui memang cukup menyita emosinya. Ia tak menyangka, yeoja yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang perempuan bayaran. Yejin yang selama ini terlihat lembut dan penyayang yang bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya diluar konteks _jealous_ ternyata memiliki hati yang bisa dibilang keji.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, menyadari dia telah membuang dua tahunnya dengan sia – sia.

Setengah jam mengemudikan mobil sportnya, akhirnya namja tampan itu sampai juga ditempat tujuannya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu – buru ia melenggang masuk tanpa menghiraukan beberapa yeoja yang memandangnya dengan genit. Dilemparkannya pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari dimana Baekhyun berada. Pelan – pelan ia menyapu satu persatu orang disana dengan obsidian tajam miliknya, hingga akhirnya ia menangkap sesosok yeoja yang tengah duduk dengan gelisah diujung ruangan. Sesaat Chanyeol tersenyum, itu Baekhyun. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia langsung berjalan menghampiri yeoja yang pada malam ini mengenakan gaun putih yang membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun, tidak seperti pelacur pada umumnya. Well, Baekhyun memang bukan pelacur.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya ketika ia suda sampai disamping yeoja itu. Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya yang membuat mata mereka bertemu, tidak ada yang menyadari, namun diantara segala pancaran yang berasal dari sana, raut kerinduan itu lebih mendominasi dengan disusul oleh cemas dan ketakutan.

Gadis itu bangkit dan langsung menubruk tubuh tinggi tegap itu dengan erat. Chanyeol sedikit terhentak kebelakang namun ia cukup pintar menguasai tubunya sendiri. Pelan – pelan diangkatnya kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang begitu pas berada dalam dekapannya.

"wae? Seseorang mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut, seakan takut Baekhyun akan hancur hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Dirasakannya yeoja itu menggeleng dengan cepat, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"aniya, aku baru saja datang."

"lalu?"

"aku hanya takut berada disini." Cicit Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, merasa dibutuhkan yang jujur saja membuat hatinya menghangat.

"tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku.." Chanyeol sengaja meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Baekhyun yang memang tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari pada dirinya. Posisi mereka terlihat intim dan nyaman yang mau tak mau menarik sudut bibir Baekhyun untuk terangkat keatas.

"Chanyeol.."

"hmm?"

"kita masuk saja, aku tidak enak terus menerus disini."

"baiklah kajja," Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar yang semalam ia tempati.

Dibukanya pintu itu dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk terlebih dulu, setelahnya Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menguncinya tanpa suara. Sementara Baekhyun duduk ditepian ranjang dengan raut wajah yang lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan menyalakan televisi dengan santai.

"berbaringlah jika kau lelah," ucapnya sambil menoleh dan tersenyum tulus kearah Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"apa..kau tidak apa – apa?" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun

"maksudmu?"

"apa kau tidak apa – apa menyewa kamar seperti ini bersamaku dan tidak melakukan apapun, kau hanya membuang – buang uangmu..aku akan keluar dan kau bisa menyewa yeoja lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku tidak apa – ap-" kata – kata Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol menekan tengkuknya berlawanan arah dengan dirinya sendiri, butuh waktu selama beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah ia merasakan bibir atasnya dilumat dengan cukup dalam, ia baru saja benar – benar sadar jika Chanyeol tengah menciumnya. Beruntung kali ini mereka sedang dalam posisi duduk, jadi Baekhyun tidak akan ambruk lantaran kakinya yang tiba – tiba melemas seperti jeli. Perlahan dipejamkan matanya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan sedikit posesif. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa memberikan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan dan juga menyelesaikan apa yang sudah Chanyeol mulai. Pelukan dileher Chanyeol itu menjalar keatas yang akhirnya menciptakan remasan – remasan yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciumannya. Ketika Baekhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk menarik nafas sebanyak – banyaknya, kesempatan itu justru Chanyeol manfaatkannya untuk menarik lidah Baekhyun dan mengulumnya dengan ganas. Beberapa kali ia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuknya, betah dengan bibir dan lidah Baekhyun yang seolah memberikan candu bagi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin terus merasakan sapuan nafas Baekhyun diwajah tampannya.

Ketika Chanyeol hampir saja gila dengan sensasi yang Baekhyun berikan, yeoja itu memukul dadanya beberapa kali, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar – benar membutuhkan nafas untuk bertahan. Dengan tidak rela, Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dengan melarikan bibirnya sendiri untuk menyusuri leher jenjang yeoja itu. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menghirup udara dari sana, yang reflek membuat Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya lebih lebar, memberikan akses penuh untuk Chanyeol. namja itu benar – benar tidak tau bahwa wangi tubuh seorang yeoja bisa membuatnya hilang kendali seperti ini. Ia mulai mengecupi area leher dan bahu terbuka milik Baekhyun, membuat nafas yeoja itu tersengal oleh gairah. Perlahan – lahan kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan yang kuat dan dalam, meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan disana. Setelah puas dengan pundak kanan milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher bagian kirinya untuk mengulangi hal yang sama.

"aahh" desahan itu terlolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis yeoja dalam dekapannya, membuat Chanyeol semakin terkubur dalam nafsunya sekaligus menariknya kembali kedalam dunia nyata. Dijauhkannya kepalanya dari leher penuh bercak milik Baekhyun, setelah ia lihat, ternyata Baekhyun sama – sama lepas kendali, terbukti oleh raut wajahnya yang sayu dan memerah, membangunkan sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol yang harus segera ia tahan.

"jangan katakan apapun tentangku. Ini adalah kamarku jika aku menginap disini, aku mengenal dengan baik pemilik diskotik ini. Dan aku..aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Suaranya sedikit bergetar, nafsunya masih belum terkontrol dengan baik yang sejujurnya benar – benar menyiksa Chanyeol.

"arrasseo?" Chanyeol memandang lembut kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan binar polos, yeoja itu terdiam sebentar namun kemudian mengangguk patuh ketika Chanyeol menarik alisnya dengan galak.

"arra," Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum juga lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Chanyeol, ceritakan tentang dirimu. Mengapa kau mau menolongku?" lagi – lagi serangan ekspresi polos milik Baekhyun membuat dada Chanyeol berdebar dengan hebat

"aku..aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan sebagai CEO, hidupku terasa sangat sempurna. Sebelumnya aku memiliki seorang tunangan," tubuh Baekhyun terlihat menegang sebentar dan Chanyeol menyadari itu sehingga nalurinya memerintahnya untuk menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"namun dia menghianatiku, dari situlah aku merasa terlalu baik dan mudah dibodohi oleh kecantikannya."

"yeoja itu benar – benar tidak tahu diri," omel Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"ya, kau benar. Dan yang membuatku ingin menolongmu adalah...aku sendiripun tidak tau. Kau begitu polos dan YaTuhan, aku bersumpah seumur hidupku aku baru kali ini melihat orang yang lebih tidak tahu diri dari pada mantan tunanganku. Kakakmu itu benar – benar kurang ajar,"

"terimakasih sudah mengasihaniku," ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan sedikit bergetar, detik itu Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun mungkin saja tersinggung dengan ucapannya

"Baek..dengarkan aku, kau membutuhkan bantuanku dan aku ingin membantumu, bukan karena merasa kasihan, well, pertama kali aku merasa sangat simpati kepadamu, namun aku juga sadar, kau gadis yang baik, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, aku sadar akan hal itu maka dari itu aku ingin melindungimu," ketegangan Baekhyun semakin memudar dan diganti oleh hawa yang lebih tenang

"kau lebih mengenalku daripada diriku sendiri," keduanya terkekeh pelan, hal itu cukup membuat suasana sedikit mencair.

"_im happy to death right now_," Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar mendengar kata – kata Baekhyun barusan, dikecupnya kening sempit yeoja itu dengan penuh perasaan

"_me too,"_ jawabnya lirih.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun dengan pelan namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Didongakkannya kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol tengah memejamkan matanya, tidak menghiraukan panggilannya yang sudah ia ulangi sekali lagi. Merasa gemas, Baekhyun akhirnya sedikit mengguncang tubuh bongsor namja itu,

"_what are you doing_?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut

"_i was praying_," Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kearah yeoja yang tengah mendongakkan wajahnya itu,

"huh?" wajah polos dan blank Baekhyun lagi – lagi membuat Chanyeol mengalami sesak nafas dadakan. Pelan – pelan dibelainya rambut hitam legam milik Baekhyun,

" _just by lookin' at you, i feel like i might died already then this is what they called heaven. I keep on murmuring that i must be in heaven, im holding an angel right now. so i pray to God, please heaven don't you call her back_" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya, seperti mentransfer makna dari hal yang baru saja ia katakan. mencoba memberitahukan Baekhyun bahwa ia benar – benar _mean to say that_.

"_stop it, you lilshit_," Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol dengan malu – malu yang menciptakan gelak tawa namja dihadapannya.

Mereka akhirnya terdiam, sibuk mendengarkan detak jantung masing – masing sampai akhirnya kepala mereka sama – sama menoleh ketika televisi menarik perhatian mereka berdua,

'_seorang yeoja ditahan oleh pihak yang berwajib lantaran diduga menyembunyikan adik perempuannya, yeoja ini dilaporkan oleh orang tua angkatnya yang baru saja datang dari China.' _

"Yejin.."

"eonni.."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

HIIIIIIIII! Chapter 2 udah update nih. Semoga kalian suka yaa buat yang nebak kalo yejin itu kakaknya Baekhyun, selamat! Sejauh ini responnya oke so yeah mumpung lagi ada waktu gue mau balesin review dulu:-)

Re-panda68: hi! Thankyou iya bahagia banget chanbaek lagi jaya banget yay thanks for your review!

Shindhiro: selamat tebakan kamu benar! Haha anyway thanks udah review

SFA30: thankyou:-)

Saraswatininuk: iyaa hehe untuk rated ini ff possible buat naik ke M kok, cuman tunggu aja sampe waktunya, kalo diawal banget kayaknya rada gaenak soalnya disini kan both of chanbaek orang baik – baik (?) so tunggu ajaa!

Baeksounds: thankyou! Iya slightnya bakalan hunhan kaisoo jadinya, ya insyaallah ntar dihadirin moment dua pairing ini okey!

Devrina: yap yap ini udah next! Iya tunggu aja ntar juga bakal naik ratingnya :-)

Baby Kim: thanks anyway:-)

: hi! Thanks ya. Iya ini T dulu ntar kalo udah waktunya bakal naik ke M kok:-)

Bonggogi: yay thanks for liking! Iya emang pas nulis juga geregetan sama karakter Chanyeol disini. Yap ini udah update:-)

Dianahyorie1: itu udah ada jawabannya soal kakak baek:-) iya ntar bakal M kok tenang ajaa

Pandacherry: iyaa gua juga suka karakter Chanyeol disini otl sip sip see you next chap lagiiiii

karlinaAmelia: yaap ini udah lanjut:-)

welcumbaek: hantu? Haha gatau ya liat ntar aja, tapi kayaknya ga se ekstrim itu masa udah meninggal wkwk

sniaanggrn: thankyou! Ini udah update :-)

bananacaster: yap bener banget! Ini udah update :-)

ByunViBaek: lol bukan gorengan juga xd iya ini udah lanjut :-)

Shinjiwoo920202: iya memang Jongin ada maksud dan itu semua udah kebuka dichapter ini, selamat membaca :-)

Kyuvilhundsome: amin (?) ga kook gabakal jadi penghalang slight pairingnya:-)

Es drop: thankyou! Ini udah lanjut:-)

Chanchanhwang: thankyou!

Guest: yap thankyou for that human error corrections, itu typo aja kok okay:-)

Baekkiepyon: iya kakaknya yejin:-) ini udah panjang belum? Aku gabiasa bikin yang super panjang sampe 5/6k words takut garing aja..

Kiutemy: thankyou! Iya ini udah update:-)

: hiii! thanks udah review ya:)

chanbaekluv: halooo, iya ini sekalipun mau bikin konflik insyaallah ga ribet - ribet kok:)

nur911fah: okay

dumbaekchan: hii! yap innocent baek is always the best:) ini udah update:)

Thanks buat devrina yang udah pm buat ngingetin update ff ini ya, anyway ini ff udah kelar dari lama tapi koneksi jelek jadi ya nunggu bagus dulu hehe

Well thanks buat yang udah review, fav sama follows. Its all meant a lot to me! once again, review please?:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya berkali – kali. Mencoba menyangkal apa yang baru saja ia lihat. _Bukan, itu bukan yejin_, ucapnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sama terkejutnya, menciptakan kerutan didahi Chanyeol, apakah Baekhyun mengenal Yejin?

"Baek, kau mengenalnya?" Tanyanya lirih namun sukses membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak,

"a-aniya," jawabnya terlihat sedikit gugup. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tidak bisa dibohongi, garis – garis keraguan sangat kentara didalam bola matanya.

"Ch-Chanyeol, sebaiknya kita tidur," Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Chanyeol yang langsung melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Baekhyun. Namja itu menatap setiap gerak – gerik Baekhyun.

"kau yakin kau tak mengenalnya?"

"aniya," yeoja itu beranjak menuju ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ditutupnya matanya rapat – rapat untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi masih memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol merenggangkan otot – ototnya ketika kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia cari adalah Baekhyun. Senyumnya terkembang ketika ia melihat gadisnya itu masih berada dalam pelukannya, tertidur amat lelap. Di kecupnya kening itu kemudian berlanjut ke bibir ranumnya. Sesaat ia memandangi gadis tersebut, hidungnya mungil, matanya sipit, bibirnya tipis dengan pipi padat yang tidak berlebihan, gadis ini sungguh cantik dan mempesona dengan wajah yang bercahaya, bahkan jika boleh jujur Baekhyun beratus kali lipat lebih cantik daripada Yejin.

Gadis itu tiba – tiba menggeliat, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dengan waspada, siapa tau sebentar lagi kelopak matanya akan terbuka. Dan benar saja, gadis itu tiba – tiba membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya. _Crap_! Serangan dadakan ini membuat Chanyeol mati kutu. Jelas sekali namja itu gelagapan mencari sudut yang bisa ia pandang asal bukan mata Baekhyun.

"wae?" gadis itu bertanya dengan bingung, sementara Chanyeol justru memberanikan diri untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan cukup dalam.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu,"

"wae?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini lengkap dengan ekspresi polos andalan Baekhyun

"kau membuat jantungku tidak stabil." Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian, membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu dengan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang lelaki dihadapannya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk saling memeluk dan mengontrol detak jantung masing – masing. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, keduanya masih memikirkan satu hal yang sama, Yejin.

Bagi Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau bahagia. Keluarganya pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang, namun ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali, maka ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi, bahkan mengingatnyapun Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Ia merasa tidak cukup tuli untuk mendengar Baekhyun memanggil Yejin eonni, tapi benarkah? Tapi kemudian ia mencoba untuk mengubur jauh – jauh prasangka buruknya, ia ingin mencoba percaya kepada Baekhyun.

Tiba – tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu, membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun yang ditatap justru sama – sama memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama bingungnya. Alhasil Chanyeol mengalah untuk beranjak dan membuka pintu, mungkin saja itu Wufan, pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol itu tengah berdiri disana ketika chanyeol membuka pintu.

"selamat pagi," sapanya dengan satu senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"pagi," Chanyeol hanya menjawab secara singkat namun ia tetap tersenyum dengan ramah,

"kau terlihat jauh lebih baik,"

"aku memang sudah jauh lebih baik,"

"secepat itu?" Wufan mengernyit heran, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"ya secepat ini, bukankah itu bagus?"

"ya, tapi apa yang membuatmu begini?"

"dia," kata Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah ranjang dimana Baekhyun berada. Sontak Wufan langsung mengikuti arah dagu Chanyeol, ia mengernyit lagi, kemudian menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan penuh selidik,

"siapa dia?"

"namanya Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan binar – binar kebahagiaan,

"ah sebentar, ada yang mengirimiku pesan," Wufan seketika merogoh ponselnya dan mengangkatnya kedepan wajahnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya ternyata memang pria yang sangat sibuk, dipagi hari di hari minggu seperti ini pun dia sudah harus berurusan dengan pekerjaan.

"ah kurasa aku harus pergi," Wufan tersenyum singkat, membuat Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dengan sedikit acuh,

"kau kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi? Romantis sekali," sindirnya

"maaf jika mengganggu waktumu, tapi aku bersyukur kau sudah sepenuhnya baik, aku hanya ingin memastikan." Namja setengah bule itu tergelak dengan sindiran Chanyeol,

"geurae, masuklah, aku akan pergi,"

"geurae," Chanyeol-pun menutup pintunya dengan pelan, meninggalkan Wufan yang masih berdiri menatap pintu kamar itu dengan pandangan sedih. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Seiring dengan berbaliknya punggung tegap itu, ia mengangkat kembali ponsel canggih miliknya,

"yeoboseyo Sehuna," Wufan memulai percakapannya dengan seseorang disebrang sana, mengadukan segala hal yang baru saja ia lihat.

"ne, aku akan segara menemuimu, kau dirumah bukan?"

"..."

"geurae, aku akan kesana saat ini juga." Setelah menutup panggilan singkat itu Wufan bergegas menuju parkiran mobilnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Mobil M3 miliknya kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan padat di kota seoul. Hari ini hari minggu, meskipun jalanan tidak terlalu padat, namun entah mengapa Wufan hampir beberapa kali menabrak mobil didepannya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, pikirannya berkecamuk. Memikirkan kondisi sahabatnya yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya teriris. Chanyeol sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, meskipun umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, tetapi Chanyeol sering kali terlihat jauh lebih kekanakan dari pada itu. Itulah mengapa Wufan lebih suka menganggap Chanyeol, Sehun dan bahkan Jongin sebagai adiknya. Ia dilahirkan dilingkungan yang kurang baik, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan sekaligus keras. Orang tuanya bercerai ketika ia masih dibangku sekolah dasar, awalnya ia tinggal dicanada, namun setelah perceraian eommanya selesai, ia kembali kekorea dan menetap disini hingga saat ini.

Tak terasa mobil mewahnya sudah sampai dihalaman rumah Sehun, ia dapat melihat mobil mewah lainnya yang sudah terparkir disana, itu mobil Jongin. Sesaat Wufan tersenyum simpul, bersyukur juka kesalahpahaman itu sudah berakhir dan hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Oh, well, sehun sebenarnya sudah punya rumah sendiri, dan bahkan apartement, tapi ia selalu menghabiskan hari minggunya untuk berada dirumah orang tuanya.

"_ssup_?" Wufan tersenyum lebar mendapatu Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah duduk diruang tengah, lengkap dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ yang kini tengah mereka genggam ditangan masing – masing.

"Hyung, bagaimana?" Sehun membuka suara namun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaan wufan tadi, pikirannya bahkan jauh lebih keruh daripada Wufan saat ini. Sementara Jongin hanya mampu menarik nafas dengan gelisah.

Wufan duduk dihadapan mereka berdua dan terdiam sesaat, dipijitnya pelipisnya itu dengan gerakan pelan, seolah ingin merilekskan dirinya sendiri.

"entahlah, kurasa kita harus membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit," katanya pelan,

"Hyung! Chanyeol tidak gila!" Sehun mulai berargumentasi, sedikit dengan nada yang cukup keras,

"aku tau Sehun, Chanyeol memang tidak gila, tapi berani bersumpah aku bahkan tidak melihat siapapun dikamar itu, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun ada diranjangnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai curiga ketika Chanyeol datang kediskotikku malam itu, ia terlihat sangat kacau dan kemudian mabuk, ia memintaku untuk mencarikan wanita, namun ketika aku kembali, Chanyeol sudah berjalan menuju kamar dan terlihat seperti sedang menggandeng seseorang namun aku tak melihat siapapun bersamanya. Awalnya aku hanya berfikir mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang terlalu mabuk makanya ia bertindak bodoh, tapi," Wufan berhenti sebentar, menghela nafas dengan agak berat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali,

"tapi malam berikutnya aku melihat Chanyeol kembali berbincang dengan entahlah siapa diujung ruangan, ia bahkan menggerakkan tangannya layaknya sedang memeluk seseorang dan demi Tuhan Sehun aku tak melihat siapapun disana, yang dipeluknya hanyalah angin kosong,"

Sehun hanya mampu mendengarkan penjelasan Wufan dengan seksama, ia benar – benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"jadi maksudmu, Chanyeol Hyung berhalusinasi?" Jongin akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya, membuat dua namja lainnya saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit terbaca,

"aku benar – benar tidak menyangka Kim Yejin sialan itu bisa membuat Chanyeol seperti ini," Sehun berkata pelan, sangat pelan namun masih terdengar oleh dua namja yang saat ini juga tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"kudengar Kim Yejin sudah ditangkap karena dia dituduh menyembunyikan adik tirinya, well, dia adalah anak angkat ternyata," Wufan kembali membuka mulutnya, mengatakan apa yang sempat ia dengar akhir – akhir ini.

"kau tau siapa adiknya?" Sehun kembali bertanya, namun sayangnya Wufan justru menggeleng karena dia memang tidak tahu.

"sebentar, aku akan mencari tau," Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan iPhone 6 miliknya, entah apa yang ia ketik, Wufan dan Sehun terlihat menunggu dan terus menatap namja berkulit tan tersebut.

Ia menemukan sebuah artikel yang merupakan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenar mereka bertiga.

"Hyung, a-aku menemukannya, oh Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin-" Jongin menutup mulutnya sendiri, kaget akan hal ini? Tentu saja.

"wae?" Wufan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih kedepan, menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah ingin tahu, kentara sekali jika namja itu juga sama khawatirnya dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau bilang gadis yang bersama Chanyeol Hyung bernama Baekhyun? Adik yejin itu juga bernama Baekhyun Hyung, Yejin sempat menjualnya disalah satu diskotik, sepertinya milikmu, karena disini diskotik itu bernama empire," jelas Jongin dengan kalimat menggantung, matanya fokus kelayar ponselnya dan kembali membaca artikel tersebut,

"benarkah? Aku tidak mengurusi bagian itu, kau tau staffku yang melakukannya,"

"dan oh Tuhan, sebelum Baekhyun sempat bekerja, Yejin mengaku sempat menganiaya gadis itu disalah satu kamar disana, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri hingga saat ini,"

"maksudmu Baekhyun sudah meninggal?" Sehun memicing, mulutnya sedikit menganga dengan tidak percaya,

"aniya, Baekhyun masih hidup, ia hanya tidak sadarkan diri, menurut artikel ini ia dirawat disalah satu rumah sakit di seoul," kata Jongin sekali lagi mencengangkan kedua namja yang ada disana,

"lalu siapa yang Chanyeol temui? Benarkah itu Baekhyun? Mengapa hanya Chanyeol yang mampu melihatnya?"

"kurasa Chanyeol memang benar – benar berhalusinasi," Sehun mulai membenarkan perkataan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu, yang disetujui oleh Wufan yang kali ini tengah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit apapun yang terjadi," tambah Jongin, membuat mereka bertiga akhirnya kembali sibuk memikirnya cara yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol. mereka peduli kepada namja itu, mereka tidak mau Chanyeol hidup seperti ini, dengan fisik yang terlihat kuat, ternyata Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sebuah jiwa yang tengah rapuh, sangat rapuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, Chanyeol masih dengan setia memeluk tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun, mengelus punggung sempitnya dengan gerakan pelan, memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman kepada gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

"Chanyeol," panggil gadis itu dengan suara lirih,

"eum," Chanyeol hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia masih terlalu menikmati aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memang memberikan dirinya kenyamanan jauh lebih banyak dibandingan kenyamanan yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar,

"itu bagus," jawabnya singkat,

"bagus?" ulang Baekhyun dengan sedikit tidak yakin, apakah namja ini tidak suka jika Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya?

Chanyeol akhirnya merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya balik. Namja itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"itu bagus, jadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, gadis ini benar – benar polos dimana Chanyeol, dan itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Baek," Chanyeol perlahan menggenggam jemari mungil milik Baekhyun, matanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lembut,

"mungkin kau berpikir ini terlalu cepat, tapi sungguh, kau bahkan memberiku perasaan yang Yejin tidak pernah berikan kepadaku,"

"Yejin?"

"mantan tunanganku," Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, jadi namja yang selama ini kakaknya bangga – banggakan akan menjadi suaminya adalah Chanyeol? tapi namja itu baru saja menyebut Yejin mantan tunangannya? Apakah mereka sudah berakhir?

"aku tidak pernah sebegini ingin melindungi seseorang Baek, bukan hanya karena aku merasa kasihan, tapi aku merasa aku harus melindungimu. Aku mulai gugup jika aku bertemu denganmu dan aku merasa rindu yang teramat dalam ketika kau tak berada disampingku. Aku terus menyangkal hal itu tapi kurasa aku sudah benar – benar jatuh kedalam perasaanku, aku mencintaimu." Katanya dalam satu tarikan nafas, bahkan dulu ketika ia meminta Yejin untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Chanyeol tidak merasa segugup ini.

Baekhyun terlihat berkaca – kaca, ia benar – benar menemukan kesungguhan Chanyeol disana, dan ia benar – benar merasa bahagia. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak mungkin terus seperti ini, ia tidak boleh menyakiti Chanyeol. ia harus kembali cepat atau lambat, tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol. awalnya ia datang kepada Chanyeol hanya untuk meminta bantuan, namun sekarang keluarganya sudah menemukannya, sudah waktunya Baekhyun untuk kembali, namun ia justru terjebak dengan perasaannya sendiri, Baekhyun benar – benar bingung saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin memberi tau Chanyeol yang sebenarnya saat ini juga, tidak mungkin.

"terimakasih Chanyeol," ucapnya pelan, membuat namja itu tersenyum tampan saat ini dan memeluk gadis itu kembali,

"kau milikku sekarang, arrasseo?" kata Chanyeol disela – sela ciumannya di kening Baekhyun. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan patuh, membuat namja itu tersenyum lebih lebar,

"oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai yeoja ini," geramnya dengan gemas, sementara Baekhyun hanya terkikik lucu didalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan termangu ditempat duduknya, hatinya hancur mendengar kabar mengenai kakaknya dari Sehun, namja yang kali ini tengah duduk dihadapannya. Sehun baru saja menceritakan segalanya, dari perpisahan Chanyeol dengan Yejin dan juga Baekhyun. Gadis itu nampak masih _shock_, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang sulit terbaca.

"Lu," panggil Sehun, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, dan berhasil, gadis cantik itu menoleh kearahnya dengan memaksakan seulas senyum.

"jangan khawatir, kami semua akan membantu Chanyeol," Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangan Luhan, gadis itu nampak ragu namun kemudian mengangguk.

"jika aku bisa membantu kalian, aku pasti akan kulakukan, jadi katakan aku harus melakukan apa?" Luhan berkata pelan, Sehun pun ternyata sudah menceritakan tentang rencananya bersama Wufan dan Jongin. Mereka akan membujuk Chanyeol untuk pergi kerumah sakit dan memperlihatkan foto yang Wufan sempat ambil ketika ia berpura – pura membaca pesan tempo hari didepan kamar Chanyeol.

"kita akan memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa kita hanya ingin mengantarmu berobat setelah itu pergi makan bersama, dan kita baru akan jelaskan ketika sudah diruang dokter, jadi Chanyeol Hyung tidak mungkin bisa kabur begitu saja." Jelas Sehun, luhan hanya mengangguk patuh dan sesekali menghela nafas dengan gusar.

"kumohon jangan katakan ini kepada eomma dan appa, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis diluar kota, aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu mereka," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memelas, membuat dada pemuda itu berdenyut sakit.

"arrasseo, kita akan pastikan Chanyeol Hyung sembuh sebelum orang tuamu kembali dari luar kota, aku yang akan menghandle perusahaan ketika Chanyeol Hyung dirawat, kau tenang saja," Sehun memberikan seulas senyum yang ampuh menenangkan hati gadisnya, Luhan-pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ini akan menjadi hal tersulit dalam hidupnya dan hidup Chanyeol, ia tak tahu bahwa kakaknya begitu rapuh, Luhan berjanji akan terus menjaga Chanyeol setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi.

"lalu kapan kita akan membawa Chanyeol oppa?"

"siang ini, aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia nampak antusias sekali." Sehun menghela nafas sebentar,

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia tahu semuanya nanti," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar – benar tidak bisa membayangkan hal ini.

"tapi kita harus melakukannya, kau ingin kakakmu sembuh bukan?" Luhan mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Sejujurnya namja itupun sama tidak yakinnya, tapi ini semua demi sahabatnya, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, hanya berharap Chanyeol akan mengerti suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Siang itu mereka berlima memasuki mobil keluarga Sehun, Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian resminya karena pagi tadi ia baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting_ dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang datang dari china. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin masing – masing sudah mengganti atasan baju mereka dengan kaos dan jaket kulit yang terlihat pas ditubuh atletis keduanya. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Wufan nampak yang paling stylish, ia memakai celana jins hitam yang membungkus kakinya dengan sempurna, dengan kaos hitam yang dihiasi kemeja kotak – kotak berwarna merah menggantung indah dipinggangnya, tak lupa ia mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menghindari silaunya matahari siang yang kini tepat berada diatas kepala mereka. Luhan tampil sangat anggun dengan gaun simple berwarna _soft pink_, ia membiarkan surai coklatnya tergerai begitu saja, menutupi leher jenjang miliknya.

Mereka semua mengisi perjalanan dengan lelucon seperti biasanya, berbeda dengan Luhan, gadis itu tampak menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali, ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Jujur saja ia tidak tega, apalagi metode medis akan membuat kakaknya seperti terkurung, tidak berbeda dengan pasien sakit jiwa. Tapi Luhan menolak menyebut kakaknya sakit jiwa, Chanyeol hanya butuh ketenangan agar ia berhenti berhalusinasi. Andai saja namja itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yejin dua tahun yang lalu mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol duduk didepan disamping Sehun yang mengemudikan mobilnyaa, namja itu ternyata sudah memperhatikan Luhan sedari tadi, ia terlihat cukup penasaran apa yang Luhan derita sehingga gadis yang cukup berisik itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat – rapat.

"sebenarnya kau sakit apa Lu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan posisi setengah menengok kebelakang, Luhan yang tiba – tiba disapa terlihat sangat kaget,

"a-aku tidak tau oppa, makanya aku meminta kalian menemaniku kerumah sakit," ucap Luhan dengan pelan, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"percayalah, kau akan baik – baik saja," kalimat itu sukses membuat semua orang didalam mobil kecuali Chanyeol merasakan hantaman keras dilubuk hatinya. _Luhan akan baik – baik saja, tapi kau yang tidak baik – baik saja Chanyeol_, begitulah kira – kira isi hati mereka saat ini. Melihat senyuman Chanyeol dan binar mata jatuh cinta itu membuat mereka semua merasa sakit yang sedikit lebih dalam. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan ini? Mereka sama saja akan merenggut kebahagiaan Chanyeol. ini semua lebih seperti memilih antara merusak kebahagiaan Chanyeol atau memperjuangkan masa depannya, pilihan yang luar biasa sulit. Tapi kemudian keempat orang itu menepis semua keraguannya, mereka harus melakukan ini, demi Chanyeol.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mereka sampai di _Seoul International Hospital_, tempat dimana Sehun dan Jongin sudah berkunjung sebelumnya untuk menemui dokter yang akan menangani Chanyeol. keempat orang disana menghela nafas dengan berat secara bersamaan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, namja itu sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari mobil dan membenarkan telak jasnya. Sementara yang lain akhirnya keluar dari mobil dengan raut wajah 300 kali lipat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Luhan langsung mengandeng kakak kesayangannya dengan erat, Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, meskipun Luhan memang sangat manja kepadanya, ia tidak tau, ada sirat kekhawatiran didalam eratnya gandengan itu.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka akhirnya berjalan masuk dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, Sehun menghampiri salah satu perawat dan menyampaikan maksudnya, setelah itu sang perawat mempersilahkan mereka untuk langsung pergi keruang dokter yang sudah membuat janji dengannya sebelumnya. Dr. Suho, begitulah nama dokter tersebut. Mata Chanyeol memicing curiga ketika ia menatap nametag yang tertempel dipintu masuk, ahli psikologi dan kejiwaan? _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mereka semua masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang dokter dan langsung duduk dihadapan Suho. Karena kursi disana hanya ada 2, maka Chanyeol dan Luhanlah yang menempati, sementara Sehun, Jongin dan Wufan berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka.

"aku Chanyeol, kakak Luhan. Aku sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan adikku, bisa kau jelaskan?" Suho tersenyum sebentar dan mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai mengambil laptop miliknya dan menghidupkannya.

"baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, silahkan lihat ini terlebih dahulu," katanya dengan sangat sopan dan hati – hati, sesaat Chanyeol menatap layar laptop yang sudah dihadapkan kepadanya, matanya kemudian terbelalak, itu foto dirinya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan Baekhyun ada diranjangnya.

"_ige m-mwoya_," lirih pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"apa yang kau lihat disana Chanyeol-ssi?" Suho kembali bertanya, mengabaikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang masih terlihat blank,

"aku dan Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol masih dengan terpaku pada layar, lalu menatap dokter Suho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Suho lagi,

"kekasihku," jawaban Chanyeol sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana menegang sempurna, ternyata situasinya jauh lebih sulit saat ini mengingat Chanyeol sudah mendeklarasikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kami tidak melihat siapapun kecuali dirimu di foto ini," Suho berkata dengan amat sangat lembut, sementara Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, jelas – jelas Baekhyun sedang duduk ditepi ranjang! Baekhyun ada disana!

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jelas – jelas Baekhyun sedang duduk ditepi ranjang! Perhatikan dengan benar. Luhan kau melihatnya bukan?" Chanyeol mulai panik, ia tak tau mengapa tapi ia mulai hilang control dalam kepanikannya. Gadis disampingnya itu menguatkan genggamannya dijemari kakaknya dan menggeleng lemah,

"_eobseo oppa_," ucapnya lirih

"tapi itu Baekhyun! Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak melihatnya?!" dan Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya hilang control saat ini. Ia mulai berteriak yang menyebabkan beberapa perawat mulai memegangi tangannya.

"YA! LEPASKAN!" bentaknya nyalang.

"apa maksud kalian membawaku kemari?!" kali ini matanya metapa Sehun, Jongin dan Wufan yang sudah berdiri disamping meja dokter tersebut, menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bersalah dan khawatir,

"Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun itu tidak nyata, itu hanya halusinasimu, mereka membawamu kesini karena mereka ingin kau sembuh," Suho berkata pelan masih dengan nada yang sangat lembut,

"APA MENURUTMU AKU GILA?! HA?! BERANI – BERANINYA KALIAN! AKU TIDAK GILA!" Chanyeol terus berteriak dan meronta, membuat Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan sama sedihnya. Sementara Wufan terlihat merenung dan Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia tau jika keadaan ini pasti akan terjadi.

"aniya, kau tidak gila Chanyeol-ssi, hanya saja Baekhyun hanya sekedar halusinasimu, dia tidak nyata. Dan kami akan membantumu untuk menghilangkannya,"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BAEKHYUN ITU NYATA! DIA ADA DISANA BERSAMAKU! LIHATLAH DIA SEDANG TERSENYUM KEARAHKU DIFOTO INI KUMOHON PERCAYA PADAKU!"

Suho terlihat memerintahkan salah satu perawatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Chanyeol melemas, suntikan itu hampir sepenuhnya membius tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah terkulai disalah satu badan perawat.

Sementara Luhan menangis kian tersedu melihat kakaknya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa sekarang dibawah pengaruh bius, ia benar – benar tidak tega melihatnya.

"baiklah Tuan Oh, kami akan melakukan perawatan kepada Chanyeol-ssi, kalian bisa datang kesini kapanpun kalian mau, aku harap ini akan berjalan lancar dan tidak ada hambatan sedikitpun." Sehun mengangguk sekilas.

"perawat tolong pindahkan Chanyeol-ssi keruang rawat inap khusus, dan bagi keluarga atau teman, kalian bisa menemani Chanyeol-ssi dua jam dari sekarang, karena aku akan melaksanakan tahap awal penyembuhan saat ini juga," Suho kembali tersenyum melihat keempat orang itu mengangguk dalam diam,

"percayalah, semuanya akan baik – baik saja," kata Suho lalu mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk keluar ruangan bersamanya.

Sementara diujung lorong, seorang gadis dengan gaun putihnya berdiri disana dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir sangat deras, ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol terbaring lemah dan dimasukkan kedalam ruang rawat inap disusul oleh beberapa orang yang ia ketahui adalah teman dan adik Chanyeol.

"_Chanyeolie mian.."_ lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

YAAAAAAAY akhirnya update lagi. Cepet ga? Cepet kan? Haha well thanks buat yang udah pada review aduh seneng banget baca review kalian yang lucu – lucu. New readers welcum! Thanks karena udah ngeluangin waktu kalian buat baca ff ini! Konfliknya udah muncul nih, kira – kira gimana guys tanggepan kalian? Hehe btw maaf ya gabisa balesin review kalian satu – satu, Maybe next time! Inilah kenapa ff gue genrenya a lil bit fantasy, jadi buat kalian yang nyangka Baek itu hantu, please bukan sist, Baek masih idup kooook. Nah gausah kebanyakan pidato deh, please leave a mark after reading, a review would meant a lot!

Thankchu everyone, see you at the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol masih terbaring lemah diranjangnya, setidaknya hanya itu yang Baekhyun bisa lihat dari luar ruangan. Ia belum mampu memasuki kamar Chanyeol setelah melihat semua proses penyembuhan yang sebenarnya hanya omong kosong itu. Chanyeol tidak sakit, mengapa ia harus disembuhkan? Tapi Baekhyun sadar, tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol akan segera pulih dan secara tidak sengaja menilik ke ruang rawat inap diujung lorong, dimana seorang gadis tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan segala macam alat tertempel ditubuh rapuhnya. Dialah Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang tertidur dengan lelap sehingga kelopak matanya enggan untuk terbuka. Disamping gadis itu, ada wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya tak pernah lelah untuk menggenggam jemari pucat putrinya, Byun Taemin, begitulah nama wanita itu, ibu kandung Baekhyun. Beliau terlihat sama pucatnya lantaran sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah mau mengistirahatkan badannya barang sejenak, membuat Byun Minho merasa iba melihat kondisi istrinya. Lelaki itu nampak lebih tegar daripada wanita dihadapannya, bukan berarti ia tidak terpukul, bagi Minho, Baekhyun adalah putri kesayangannya, permatanya, dan hidupnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri adalah ketika ia membawa Yejin pulang kala itu dan meminta Taemin dan Baekhyun untuk menerima Yejin sebagai keluarga baru mereka.

Kala itu Jonghyun, ayah biologis Yejin yang notabennya adalah sahabat karib Minho datang keruangannya dengan membawa Yejin bersamanya, wajahnya nampak kacau, matanya sedikit memerah dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sementara Minho hanya memandangnya tidak mengerti, merasa bosan dengan situasi tersebut ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya, namun belum sempat bibirnya terbuka Jonghyun sudah terlebih dulu membeberkan semuanya, bahwa ia baru saja resmi bercerai dengan istrinya, Kibum, yang merupakan seorang model terkenal, dan sayangnya baik Kibum maupun Jonghyun tidak ada yang menginginkan hak asuh anak atas Yejin. Kibum merasa karirnya akan terancam jika Yejin ada bersamanya, karena sejujurnya ia tidak benar – benar menyayangi Yejin sebagai putrinya. Gadis kecil itu pernah menjadi alasan kehancuran karirnya beberapa taun silam ketika publik mengetahui kehamilannya sementara ia dan Jonghyun belum menikah sama sekali. Beruntung karena Kibum memang seorang model yang handal dan berbakat, oleh karena itu tidak sulit baginya untuk membalikkan keadaan seperti semula. Sedangkan Jonghyun, ia begitu mencintai Yejin, namun kedua orang tuanya lah yang tidak menginginkan gadis itu menjadi cucunya. Bagi mereka, Yejin adalah sebuah aib yang tidak boleh ditanggung oleh keluarga besarnya. Sebelum datang ke kantor Minho, Jonghyun sempat berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya, mereka bahkan mengancam akan mengirim Yejin keluar negeri agar tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Jonghyun lagi, oleh karena itu Jonghyun berkilah bahwa ia akan membawa Yejin ke panti asuhan. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan putrinya hidup tidak jelas dinegeri orang, sudah cukup penderitaan Yejin selama ini, ia sudah dibesarkan dari tangan seorang ibu yang tak pernah mau mengakui dan menjalankan kodradnya sebagai ibu, dia sama sekali tidak berhak menerima penderitaan lain. Oleh karena itu Jonghyun meminta Minho untuk merawat Yejin seperti anaknya sendiri, meskipun ia tau bahwa Minho-pun sudah memiliki putri bernama Baekhyun yang kala itu masih berumur 3 tahun. Jonghyun hanya berfikir bahwa Minho pasti bisa membesarkan Yejin dengan baik, dan tidak akan sulit baginya untuk tetap memantau putri semata wayangnya ketika gadis itu berada dikediaman sahabatnya. Setelah Minho akhirnya menyetujui dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Jonghyun justru harus kembali menelan pil pahit, keluarganya mengetahui jika Jonghyun sempat beberapa kali menemui Yejin di kediaman Minho, hingga saat itu, hari terakhir dimusim semi, itulah terakhir kali Jonghyun melihat Yejin sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Amerika bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Bagi Minho dan Taemin, Yejin adalah gadis yang baik, meskipun ia awalnya sangat pendiam, namun ia tumbuh sebagai gadis manis yang sangat periang, sama periangnya dengan putri kandung mereka, Baekhyun. Kedua yeoja itu terlihat sangat akrab, mereka akan selalu bertukar baju, sepatu, dan segala macam barang, mereka akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk pergi berdua di hari minggu dan akan menghabiskan hari libur untuk berlibur bersama. Kedekatan kedua putrinya itu tentu saja membuat Taemin dan Minho terharu, mereka menyayangi Yejin seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri, meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa perhatian mereka terhadap Baekhyun memang begitu istimewa.

Minho benar – benar tidak tau jika perlakuannya selama ini belum berkenan dihati Yejin hingga ia tega mencelakai adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki ruang inap Chanyeol diikuti dengan Sehun dibelakangnya. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandarkan bantal dengan tatapan kosong. Keadaannya nampak kacau, rambutnya acak – acakan, bibir tebalnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan matanya menerawang jauh, menerawang sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Sesekali airmatanya jatuh begitu saja, tidak ada usaha darinya untuk barang menghapus apalagi menahannya, Chanyeol sudah kehilangan jiwanya untuk sekedar sadar bahwa ia begitu terlihat menyedihkan.

Namja jangkung itu masih tidak bergeming ketika Luhan dan Sehun berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Hingga ketika Luhan menyentuh tangannya pun Chanyeol masih belum memberikan respon apa – apa.

"oppa, ini aku.." lirihnya sambil menahan tangis yang sudah siap untuk diloloskan, namun Sehun dengan sabar merangkul bahu gadisnya, memberikan kekuatan supaya Luhan mampu menahan emosinya.

"oppa, kau mendengarku bukan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar, ia benar – benar tidak pernah menyangka kakaknya akan menjadi seperti ini. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyedihkan, bibirnya sesekali terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tertutup kembali. Hal itu mampu membuat hati Luhan seperti tersayat sembilu, sakit dan tidak tau bagaimana menyembuhkannya.

"mengapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku" tiba – tiba Chanyeol membuka suara, matanya masih enggan menatap Luhan, ia juga tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apa – apa kecuali bibirnya.

"oppa mian.. aku-"

"rasanya sakit sekali," Chanyeol nampak tidak peduli dengan airmata yang sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya, hingga saat butiran – butiran itu jatuh, Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming, membiarkannya luruh dengan keputus-asaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, ia menangis disana, entah menangis karena menyesal telah membawa kakaknya kemari atau menangis karena kondisi kakaknya semakin menyedihkan.

"Hyung dia ingin kau sembuh, kami ingin kau sembuh," setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya Sehun buka suara, mencoba mengajak Chanyeol berkomunikasi, namun namja itu sepertinya tengah hanyut dengan emosinya sendiri.

"kalian menganggapku gila,"

"Hyung dengar, kami tid-"

"keluar dari sini." Chanyeol nampak enggan berbicara dengan Sehun, baginya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia percaya saat ini, kecuali Baekhyun. Tapi dimana Baekhyunnya? Kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah mencarinya? Apa Baekhyun datang ke diskotik setiap senja seperti biasanya? Apa Baekhyun baik – baik saja? Apa dia disakiti oleh lelaki hidung belang diluar sana?

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, pandangannya tiba – tiba mengabur ketika airmatanya luruh dengan begitu deras. Ia mencoba bergegas yang sontak membuat Luhan terkaget dan bangkit dari pelukannya. Chanyeol terlihat bingung dan mencoba berdiri, meskipun badannya masih terasa kaku karena beberapa suntikan rutin yang ia dapatkan dua hari terakhir, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia ingin menemui Baekhyun, gadis itu pasti sudah mencarinya. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun ketakutan lagi, ia sudah janji akan selalu menjaganya, apapun yang terjadi.

"_oppa wae_?!" Luhan nampak panik ketika melihat Chanyeol seperti orang kesetanan, ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk berdiri namun selalu gagal, hingga dipercobaannya yang ke 5 kalinya, Chanyeol terjatuh kelantai dan mengerang frustasi. Luhan dan Sehun yang berdiri diarah yang berlawanan akhirnya berlari kecil menuju sisi ranjang yang satunya, dimana Chanyeol bersimpuh disana, tangannya mengepal dengan airmata yang belum mau surut dari peraduannya.

"_Hyung/Oppa_ ada apa?" keduanya kali ini sudah sama – sama berjongkok sihadapan Chanyeol, mencoba mengajak lelaki itu berkomunikasi sekali lagi.

"Baekhyun.." lirihnya,

"B-baekhyun, pasti sedang mencariku, dia pasti ketakutan karena aku tidak berada disampingnya," Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri, menolak uluran tangan Luhan dan Sehun yang seperti ingin membantunya untuk berdiri.

"oppa.." tangis Luhan sudah kembali pecah, menciptakan suasana yang lumayan keruh saat ini.

"B-baekhyun, aku ingin menemui Baekhyun.. d-dia pasti ketakutan saat ini, aku ingin bersama Baekhyun" Chanyeol mencoba untuk berdiri namun lagi – lagi ia terjatuh begitu saja

"Hyung ayo bangun, aku akan memba-"

"AKU INGIN BAEKHYUN APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA?!" Chanyeol berteriak garang, hal ini cukup membuat Luhan dan Sehun berjingkat kaget.

"Lu, panggil dokter!" pinta Sehun sedikit keras, membuat Luhan langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari keluar ruangan

"YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN?!" Sehun hanya mampu menghela nafas dengan berat ketika Chanyeol berkali – kali menepis tangannya yang mencoba untuk membantu namja itu berdiri dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Chanyeol justru menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berkali – kali yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah permintaannya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya dokter Suho masuk dengan dua orang perawat lainnya, mereka langsung mengambil alih tangan Chanyeol dan menghela namja itu untuk berdiri dan berbaring sementara dokter muda itu menyiapkan jarum suntiknya. Ketika benda tajam dan runcing itu diangkat keatas, Chanyeol kembali berteriak,

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN" suaranya terdengar parau, seiring dengan luruhnya airmata itu dari mata bulatnya, tubuh Chanyeol mulai melemah dan kembali tertidur.

Mereka semua menghela nafas dengan berat, entah keberapa kali mereka harus memberikan suntikan itu kepada Chanyeol karena namja itu tak henti – hentinya memberontak dan menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Suho sendiripun merasa iba, namja setampan Chanyeol bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. Bagi seorang dokter sepertinya yang selalu bersifat realistis, Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah kesakitan dan halusinasi, karena ia sendiripun tidak tau apakah Baekhyun pernah ada atau tidak. Ia juga tidak pernah tau jika Baekhyun, gadis yang ia sebut sebuah kesakitan bagi Chanyeol itu, kini tengah sama menderitanya dan berbaring dikamar yang tak jauh berada dari milik Chanyeol.

Sesaat Suho melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Sehun dan Luhan, tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Dokter Tao yang baru saja keluar dari kamar diujung lorong, dia adalah juniornya disini meskipun mereka berbeda keahlian, Tao merupakan dokter penyakit dalam, meskipun begitu, mereka cukup dekat, kecuali akhir – akhir ini Tao memang menjadi sangat sibuk lantaran ia harus menangani pasiennya.

"Tao-ya," panggilnya

"Ne oppa?" begitulah mereka saling memanggil, tidak ada yang mau menggunakan embel – embel ssi ataupun 'dokter',

"kau terlihat sibuk sekali,"

"ya, aku harus menangani seorang pasien yang koma, entahlah dia tidak kunjung bangun," mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbincang sambil duduk disalah satu bangku disana.

"memangnya dia sakit apa?" Suho nampak melepas jas putihnya, kemudian memfokuskan kembali dirinya kepada Tao,

"penganiayaan, tapi cukup parah. Selain tubuh gadis ini memang lemah, ada beberapa luka dalam dan itu sedikit menyerang sistem syarafnya," Tao menghela nafas dengan lelah, ia begitu prihatin dengan kondisi pasiennya, apalagi setelah mengetahui mereka adalah orang asli China, negara asalnya, rasanya sangat miris melihat kaumnya diperlakukan seperti ini disini.

"apa dia tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan segera bangun?"

"_eobseo_, dia hanya sesekali menggerakkan jarinya, tapi kau tau kan, itu hanya respon motoriknya. Seseorang yang tertidur akan memberikan respon seperti gerakan lambat ketika seseorang mengajaknya bicara, tapi setelah itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang siknifikan." Jelasnya, membuat Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"bagaimana Park Chanyeol?" kini giliran Tao yang bertanya, membuat Suho mengernyit heran

"kau tau Park Chanyeol?"

"yeoja mana yang tidak tau Park Chanyeol? dia sukses di usia yang masih cukup muda, tampan dan berkepribadian baik, aku masih tidak menyangka dia mengalami hal seperti ini." Jelas Tao dengan senyuman kecil, membuat Suho mau tak mau menarik sudut bibirnya juga.

"dia terlihat selalu bahagia sebelumnya, aku juga tidak menyangka dia bisa seperti ini. Dia terus memanggil nama Baekhyun dan aku tidak tau apakah Baekhyun memang pernah ada atau itu hanya ciptaan halusinasinya,"

"Baekhyun?" Suho mengangguk pelan

"nama pasienku juga Baekhyun, apa ini kebetulan?" Tao terkekeh pelan, namun berbeda halnya dengan Suho, ia nampak berfikir.

"Tao-ya, bisa aku lihat rekapitulasi kesehatan Baekhyun sekarang?" Suho tiba – tiba berdiri, membuat Tao harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya itu,

"huh?" yeoja itu masih blank ditempatnya, sehingga Suho harus segera menarik tangannya atau jika tidak, yeoja ini akan terus memberondongnya dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"kajja!" paksa Suho dengan tidak sabaran, Tao yang tidak mengertipun hanya menurut tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan pelan, disentuhnya tangan kekar namja yang masih tertidur itu kemudian ia mulai terisak disana. Perasaannya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya pun sama sakitnya dengan Chanyeol karena dialah satu – satunya yang akan menentukan nasib Chanyeol kedepannya, meninggalkan Chanyeol atau bertahan disini dan membiarkan Chanyeol hidup dengan 'halusinasinya'. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika ketika ia kembali ketubuhnya nanti ia bisa mengingat Chanyeol dengan baik maka ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dengan kembalinya ia ketubuhnya, itu berarti segala kenangannya bersama Chanyeol selama ini akan hilang, dan pada akhirnya hanya Chanyeol yang akan tersakiti.

"mian.." lirihnya, kali ini kepalanya sudah ia istirahatnya disamping tangan namja yang masih belum membuka matanya juga itu. Seketika suasana hening, hanya terdengar tangisan pilu milik Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti ratapan. Gadis itu begitu hancur, bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada perlakuan Yejin terhadapnya.

"B-Baek?!" kepala gadis itu mendongak dengan segera, dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir dengan mata yang sama berkaca – kacanya, dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bisa melihat rona kebahagiaan terpancar disana,

"Baek ini kau? Kau datang?!" Chanyeol memekik, ia benar – benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, tidak peduli dengan selang infus yang masih terpasang dipunggung tangan kekasihnya, Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh tinggi itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat, seolah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi esok hari.

"aku tau kau akan datang, aku tau.." Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan sama eratnya, suaranya sedikit tertahan oleh redaman tangisnya. Pria ini begitu merindukan kekasih kecilnya, ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan datang dan menemuinya.

"kau baik – baik saja?" kini giliran yeoja mungil itu yang bersuara, memilih untuk duduk diranjang kekasihnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar.

"mereka menganggapku sakit jiwa," jawab Chanyeol dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya,

"aku tidak gila sayang, aku tidak gila.." rengekan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut namja bertubuh raksasa tersebut, membuat goresan kecil di ulu hati milik Baekhyun.

"_arrasseo_, kau memang tidak gila, tapi kau tidak boleh melawan mereka lagi, mengerti? Aku akan berkunjung kesini sesekali, kau tidak perlu mencariku, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau, mereka hanya ingin kau tenang, jadi tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi darimu," gadis itu membelai kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat, merasa bahwa jiwanya yang hilang kini sudah kembali.

"C-chanyeolie, jika aku harus pergi sebentar, apa kau mau menungguku?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan, takut akan jawaban Chanyeol.

"memang kau mau pergi kemana?" lelaki itu mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba – tiba milik Baekhyun.

Gadis itu kemudian menarik sebuah kursi roda untuk mendekat. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun hanya mencoba bangkit dan duduk dikursi itu dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Setelah namja itu mendapatkan posisi yang paling nyaman, Baekhyun menilik keluar kamar melalui kaca, sepi, tidak ada siapapun. akhirnya ia kembali kepada Chanyeol dan mulai mendorong kursi rodanya untuk berjalan menuju satu ruangan diujung sana. Selama dalam perjalanan singkat itu, Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara, namun kentara sekali raut penasaran di kerut keningnya.

Pada akhirnya disinilah mereka, didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan kaca besar yang tembus pandang, beruntung Chanyeol memiliki ukuran tubuh yang cukup tinggi, jadi ia mampu menilik kedalam kaca itu tanpa bersusah payah.

"lihat siapa yang ada didalam," lirih Baekhyun, gadis yang sedari tadi menahan isakannya itu akhirnya meloloskan sebulir airmata, ia benar – benar tidak sanggup melakukan ini.

"B-baek, mengapa kau ada disana? I-itu siapa?! Apa kau punya kembaran?!" Chanyeol gelagapan. Ia benar – benar melihat tubuh Baekhyun terbaring disana dengan segala macam selang yang tersambung kepadanya. Disana juga duduk dua orang paruh baya yang setia menunggu putri mereka untuk terbangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya menarik kursi roda milik Chanyeol dan memutarnya untuk menghadapnya. Kemudian gadis itu berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol. kerutan dikening pria itu semakin dalam ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah berurai airmata,

"mengapa menangis?"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan pelan dan mulai mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "itu aku,"

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam, ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kekasihnya katakan.

"itu aku Chanyeolie, gadis yang tertidur didalam itu aku. Memang benar para dokter dan sahabatmu itu tidak bisa melihatku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak nyata, aku ada Chanyeolie aku ada.." Chanyeol mulai mengerti dengan situasi ini, meskipun ia tidak tau tentang medis namun dia sedikit tau tentang hal yang sedang Baekhyun alami,

"k-kau..benar – benar adik Yejin?" pertanyaan itu ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun, gadis itu masih terisak dalam diam, membuat lidah Chanyeol benar – benar kelu.

"aku datang kepadamu untuk meminta bantuan kala itu, karena tubuhku masih berada dalam bagasi mobil eonni, tapi ternyata ketika aku ingin mengatakannya, mereka semua sudah menemukanku dan membawaku kemari. Aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja darimu mengingat kau sangat baik padaku, tapi lama kelamaan aku justru menyukaimu. Harusnya kita bertemu ketika aku sudah sadar Chanyeolie, bukan seperti ini.." isakan itu benar – benar membuat hati Chanyeol serasa dihantam batuan besar,

"kau tidak akan mengingatku," lirihnya, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap mata yang sedang terpejam erat itu.

"kau harus cepat kembali Baekhyun, semua orang menunggumu kembali," Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu.." kini giliran gadis itu yang merengek namja kepada kekasihnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dan mencoba tersenyum, meskipun itu tidak menghibur sama sekali karena seiring dengan ditariknya bibir itu, Chanyeol juga menjatuhkan airmatanya dengan tidak sengaja.

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meskipun saat kau terbangun nanti, kau tidak akan mengingatku sama sekali, aku akan cepat sembuh dan menjengukmu setiap hari," kalimat itu tergantung, Chanyeol nampak mati – matian menahan isakannya yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan keluar.

"aku akan selalu melindungimu, tanpa kau tau, meskipun kau tidak akan menbutuhkanku lagi, aku akan selalu melindungimu," pria itu mencoba tersenyum diantara airmatanya yang sudah mengalir dengan deras. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya mampu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan sama terlukanya, namun Chanyeol benar, ia harus segera kembali, apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun bangkit untuk memeluk Chanyeol, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. dengan terbangunnya ia dari tidurnya, itu berarti ia akan melewatkan pria terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, sungguh, aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku.." sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menciumi pelipis Baekhyun dengan pelan, pria itu terus mengelus punggung kekasihnya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia baik – baik saja yang nyatanya kondisinya justru kebalikannya saat ini.

Baekhyun meregangkan pelukannya, ia kembali berjongkok didepan Chanyeol dan kemudian menggenggam jemari pemuda itu dengan sangat erat,

"kau harus cepat pulih, arrasseo? Aku akan selalu hidup disini," gadis itu meletakkan tangannya tepat didada Chanyeol,

"kau juga akan selalu hidup dalam diriku, mungkin butuh waktu lama bagiku kelak untuk mengingatmu dan menyadari kehadiranmu didalam hatiku, mungkin saja ketika aku ingat, kau sudah bersama yang lain atau-"

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol nampak tidak setuju dengan perkataan kekasihnya,

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk menunggu Chanyeol, kau berhak melepaskan perasaanmu kepadaku dan menemukan hidupmu yang lain. Aku tidak tau apakah aku akan mengingatmu atau tidak sama sekali nantinya. Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, aku berharap aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan itu nanti. Kau juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, hiduplah dengan baik, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap menjadi Chanyeolieku," gadis itu tersenyum dalah airmatanya, sesaat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebentar, "aku mencintaimu," lirih Baekhyun dalam kecupannya, dilihatnya Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, seolah ingin merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia kecup lagi esok hari.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Dan ketika namja itu membuka mata, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada disana, meninggalkannya bersama Suho yang tengah menatapnya dengan iba.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja ya, thanks buat kalian yang udah setia nunggu ff yang makin lama makin ga jelas ini, thanks buat yang udah review, follow sama favorited ff ini! Maaf belum bisa bales review kalian satu – satu tapi gue baca semuanya kok. Buat semua pertanyaan dikotak review, semoga ff ini ngejawab pertanyaan kalian ya! Kalo misalnya di chapter ini reviewnya oke, insyaallah update cepet lagi, ya 2 hari sekali lah gituu haha yaudah deh segitu dulu aja, last but not least, review please? :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hari ini langit seoul terlihat sangat cerah. Meskipun musim dingin, namun sepertinya cakrawala tengah berbahagia dan enggan mengguarkan hawa dinginnya. Memang, bunga – bunga tidak merekah seindah ketika musim semi, namun itu tak membuat beberapa tangkai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak tanpa mahkota yang menghiasinya.

Semua orang terlihat berbahagia pagi ini, menikmati dinginnya hawa kota seoul bersama orang – orang terkasihnya. Dan berhubung ini merupakan akhir pekan, banyak warga yang lebih memilih berlalu lalang ditaman kota menggunakan sepeda atau berjalan kaki. Wajah mereka begitu berseri – seri, seakan bercerita bahwa mereka adalah orang yang paling bahagia pagi ini.

Kecuali Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang melamun dikursi rodanya itu hanya mampu terdiam melihat kebahagiaan orang – orang disekelilingnya. Nyawanya entah berada disana. Bahkan ia tak mengenali dirinya sendiri kali ini. Park Chanyeol bukanlah namja pemurung dan sulit menerima keadaan serta berlarut – larut dalam kesedihan. Meskipun ia adalah putra satu – satunya yang begitu dicintai oleh keluarganya, namun Chanyeol selalu dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan kuat. Terbukti meskipun ia begitu sakit hati tentang kasus Yejin, namun ia berusaha menerimanya. Ia selalu berfikir bahwa sesuatu terjadi karena sebuah alasan, dan ia selalu percaya, jika alasan itu cepat atau lambat akan ia pahami. Namun Baekhyun adalah pengecualian. Gadis itu mampu melumpuhkan kerja fikir Chanyeol yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin akan memberinya saran klasik agar menunggu sampai Baekhyun bangun tanpa tau bahwa masalah Chanyeol sebenarnya lebih rumit daripada itu. Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun akan bangun, namun ia ragu Baekhyun akan mengingatnya.

Tanpa sadar namja itu menghela nafas panjang, matanya yang sudah berkaca – kaca melirik kesamping kirinya dimana Dokter Suho tengah memandang lurus kedepan mereka, nampak sama larutnya dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol langsung menundukkan wajahnya ketika dokter itu menolehkan wajahnya kepadanya, membuat air yang sudah menggenang dipelupuknya itu tumpah begitu saja. Untunglah saat ini posisinya masih menghadap kebawah, itu artinya tidak akan ada yang melihat betapa cenggengnya dirinya.

Suho tau, ia sungguh – sungguh tau apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh pasiennya ini. Sekarang memang sudah bukan saatnya ia untuk terus mendiaknosa bahwa Chanyeol gila, ia sudah tau semuanya, dan ia paham betul bahwa sebuah penyakit yang baru perlu ia sembuhnya dari seseorang disampingnya. Selama mereka berdiam diri ditaman kota yang kurang lebih sudah berlangsung sekitar 20 menit itu, Suho sebenarnya mengamati Chanyeol dengan sudut matanya. Ia tahu persis kapan pemuda itu menjatuhkan airmatanya tanpa sengaja, ia tahu persis kapan Chanyeol memegangi dadanya sambil menutup matanya, ia tahu persis kapan Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan sirat putus asa, ia benar – benar tau.

"aku tau semuanya," Suho berkata pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sudah terfokus kedepan kembali. Sementara Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, menatap Suho dengan pandangan bingung.

"aku tau tentang Baekhyun, kau benar, kau tidak gila." Suho tersenyum, mulai memfokuskan dirinya kepada Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengernyitkan dahinya,

"tapi aku sebentar lagi akan gila," ucap Chanyeol pelan, kepalanya kembali tertunduk mengingat akan Baekhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri hal itu masih benar – benar membuat hatinya terasa ngilu yang luar biasa.

"kau sudah tau resikonya?" Suho bertanya dengan sedikit ragu,

"tentu saja. Baekhyun akan bangun dan tidak mengingat apapun tentangku. Begitu kan?" namja yang duduk dikursi roda itu tersenyum getir. Baru saja ia merasakan dunia kembali terang namun belum sempat ia menikmatinya, semuanya kembali menggelap, benar – benar gelap, membuatnya tak mampu melihat apapun disekelilingnya.

Ketika dirasa Suho tidak ingin memberikan tanggapan, Chanyeol kembali bersuara,

"aku tak tau bagaimana semua ini terjadi, sebelum aku sempat untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Baekhyun. Padahal jika diingat lagi, baru sebentar, jauh lebih sebentar daripada perkenalanku dengan Yejin."

"Yejin?"

"ya, mantan kekasihku." Jawab Chanyeol disela helaan nafas beratnya, menandakan bahwa ia ingin sekali melepaskan beban yang bergelayut dipundaknya.

"bukankah itu kakak Baekhyun?" Suho bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung, mungkinkah ini kebetulan yang lain?

"AP-" pekikan Chanyeol terhenti oleh pikirannya sendiri. Ia teringat ketika Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyebutkan 'eonni' ketika mereka melihat sosok Yejin ditelevisi. Ya, Chanyeol awalnya merasa itu hanya halusinasinya saja, mungkin ia salah dengar atau apalah, tapi kali ini, kenyataan seperti menohoknya. Yejin memang kakak Baekhyun, kakak tiri yang Baekhyun ceritakan.

Chanyeol menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya, ia masih merasa kaget dengan semua ini. Bukan saja belum sembuh luka hatinya ketika ia harus kehilangan Baekhyun, berita mengenai Yejin ini mampu membuatnya bergidik. Bagaimana mungkin dulu ia mengencani yeoja sebusuk itu? Apakah dulu ia sebuta itu? _Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini_, batinnya sedih.

"dokter,"

"ya?"

"bisakah kau antar aku keruangan Baekhyun? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya,"

_BUGH_.

Kedua namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Suara apa itu? Mereka mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri namun tak menemui siapapun. membuat keduanya semakin bingung,

"suara apa itu," tanya Suho, terdengar lebih seperti gumaman kepada diri sendiri. Sementara Chanyeol nampak tidak peduli dan mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Suho akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan suara aneh itu dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol, membawanya masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit yang berada tepat dibelakang taman kota.

Ketika sampai didepan ruang rawat Baekhyun, Suho menilik dari kaca transparan, kosong, tidak ada siapapun kecuali gadis yang tengah terbaring dengan terlelap. Sesaat dibukanya pintu itu dan kembali mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol untuk mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek.." panggilnya lirih, tangannya mencoba meraih jemari Baekhyun yang kian hari kian memucat. Gadis itu terlihat semakin kurus, pipi chubbynya terlihat semakin tirus, seiring dengan cekungan digaris matanya. Digenggamnya jemari itu dengan erat, lalu ia bawa kesamping pipinya sendiri,

"aku ada disini, aku menepati janjiku bukan? aku akan melindungimu," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mencoba menyembunyikan guratan luka dikedua matanya.

"Chanyeol, aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu. besok adikmu akan menjemputmu kan?" Suho menyela monolog namja disampingnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan samar karena namja itu masih terfokus untuk mengamati wajah kekasihnya. Kekasih? Entahlah setelah semua ini apakah mereka masih sepasang kekasih atau bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tergesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dimana kakaknya dirawat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Ya, Luhan bahkan Sehun dan Jongin sudah mengetahui semuanya. _SE MU A NYA_. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka semua rasakan kecuali bersalah kepada Chanyeol lantaran sudah salah menduga tanpa menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi.

Wajah Luhan terlihat cukup tenang meskipun ia tetap khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit nanti.

"Luhan," suara itu menghentikan langkah Luhan dan Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping gadis bermata rusa tersebut. Mereka berdua kompak menoleh kearah salah satu pintu kamar yang berada diujung lorong. Chanyeol berada disana dengan senyum tampannya.

"oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" setelah sepenuhnya yakin bahwa namja itu adalah Chanyeol, Luhan akhirnya berjalan mendekat.

"ini ruangan Baekhyun," jawabnya singkat. Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya paham, sementara Sehun masih belum berkata apa – apa, sibuk meneliti penampilan Chanyeol kali ini yang ia rasa ada yang beda,

"dimana kursi rodamu?" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya, merasa puas bisa menemukan perbedaan dipenampilan Chanyeol yang kali ini tengah berdiri tegak dengan turtle neck berwarna krem dan coat berwarna putih tulang, kakinya yang panjang dibungkus dengan jins berwarna hitam legam. Rambut namja itu sedikit berantakan namun wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih fresh dari terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka.

"aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Chanyeol cuek, ia besandar ke pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum kecil, menyadari bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan 'Chanyeol' kembali.

"ah, aku perlu mengenalkanmu kepadanya, masuklah," Chanyeol kembali membuat Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum, dan kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan dengan cepat.

Mereka berdua melihat Chanyeol berdiri ditepi ranjang Baekhyun dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, yang lagi – lagi membuat pasangan Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pasangan? Ya, pada akhirnya mereka menyerah untuk berpura – pura dan mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Lu, Sehun, ini Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi,

"dan Baek, ini Luhan, dia sepupuku tapi sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, kurasa usianya sama denganmu. Kalian berdua pasti akan cocok,"

"annyeong Baekhyun, oppa sering menceritakan hal tentangmu ketikaia belum bisa bangun dari kursi roda, aku tau kau yeoja yang kuat, kau harus cepat bangun, arrasseo?" celoteh Luhan ini membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa pelan,

"ah, dan ini Sehun, kekasihku, dia juga partner kerja Chanyeol, ah kau benar – benar harus cepat bangun, nanti kita bisa berjalan – jalan bersama. Double date! Ya Double date! Bukankah itu ide bagus?" gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias, wajahnya tak luput dari biar – binar kebahagiaan dan senyum cantik yang bertengger dibibirnya.

Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun akhirnya menarik kursi untuk ia duduki, "Luhan benar, kau harus cepat bangun," bisik Chanyeol, meskipun suaranya terdengar tenang, namun Luhan dan Sehun yang notabennya sudah mengenal Chanyeol luar dalam tau bahwa namja jangkung itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu, namun masih ada satu hal yang berubah darinya, ia akan selalu lemah jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pulang, kau masih harus beristirahat karena besok pagi kau sudah harus berada dikantor bukan? jika kau mau kau bisa menjenguk Baekhyun besok," Sehun mencoba menyelamatkan suasana yang semakin membiru. Ada kelegaan tersendiri ketika didapatinya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Baek, aku pulang dulu, kau harus cepat bangun, hm? Jangan khawatir, aku akan terus menjagamu, besok pagi aku akan kembali lagi," Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya benar – benar meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah yang begitu sulit ia lakukan.

Sementara itu, sepeninggalan Chanyeol, nampak dua namja dengan perawakan tinggi besar dan wajah kebulean melangkah pasti menuju ruangan diujung lorong, ruang milik Baekhyun.

"siapa yang ingin kau temui? Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan bodoh,"

"stupid, shut up. Aku hanya memiliki kau dikorea, aku perlu bertemu dengannya,"

"Dennis Wu, aku perlu tau siapa yang ingin kau temui," namja disebelahnya masih tidak mengerti dengan adiknya ini yang terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan nampak tak mengindahkan kata – kata kakaknya.

"here we are, Kris Wu" Dennis menggumam pelan, diputarnya pintu kamar itu dan ia masuk begitu saja, tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Wufan yang nampak begitu terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia tetap membuntuti adiknya yang kini sudah duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"hey look, pertama aku tidak suka dengan nama Kris Wu itu, panggil aku Wufan mulai sekarang, kedua sejak kapan kau mengenal Baekhyun?" Wufan mulai menaikkan alisnya menunggu penjelasan adik kandungnya yang selama ini tinggal di China bersama ayahnya.

"kau mengenal Baekhyun?" bukannya menjawab, Dennis atau Wuxilei (nama Chinanya), justru balik terkejut mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"a-ah, dia kekasihku."

"APA?!" Wufan nyaris berteriak, ia benar – benar tidak mengerti bagaimana takdir membawanya kemari, diruangan yang ia tau sebagai ruangan rawat kekasih sahabatnya, Chanyeol. dan kali ini, ia berada disini, bersama adiknya yang baru saja mengaku bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

"apa ada yang salah?" Dennis terlihat sangat bingung dengan respon kakaknya yang ia nilai berlebihan.

"of course theres something wrong," kini wajah Wufan mulai berubah tegang. Ia paham, ketika Baekhyun bangun nanti, yang akan gadis itu kenali sebagai kekasihnya adalah Dennis, ia bahkan tidak akan mengenali Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"tell me, you must be hiding something," Dennis menatapnya penuh selidik. Setibanya dikorea beberapa jam yang lalu, ia memang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya tau dari kedua orang tua Baekhyun bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang dirawat dirumah sakit tanpa mendapatkan penjelasan lain.

Hubungan Dennis dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun tergolong baik, meskipun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea itu membuah hubungannya dengan sang gadis merenggang, namun Dennis tidak pernah absen mengunjungi Taemin dan Minho. Semua orang tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak benar – benar mencintainya, ya, dulu Baekhyun menerima cintanya karena Dennis pernah menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya, Yejin ketika gadis itu nyaris diperkosa disalah satu club malam dikotanya. Itulah yang membuat Dennis akhirnya mengenal dekat keluarga Yejin dan jatuh hati kepada adik tiri yeoja itu.

Baekhyun memang tipe gadis yang dicintai oleh siapapun karena tingkah lakunya yang nyaris sempurna disamping paras wajahnya yang tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya. Gadis itu mampu membuat semua orang tertawa akan kepolosan dan aegyonya yang selalu menjadi jurus andalan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Yejin sampai gelap mata. Karena pada kenyataannya, gadis itu pernah mendapatkan penolakan dari sekelilingnya bahkan diusia yang masih muda.

"tell me what's going on?" Dennis masih berusaha mendesak Wufan untuk bercerita, namja itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semuanya demi adik dan sahabatnya,

"Yejin, her step sister, you know her?"

"exactly, go on," Dennis mempersilahkan kakaknya untuk meneruskan ceritanya,

"Baekhyun got a physical abused from her. I dont know exactly what's the matters but i think its all because she's jealous over Baekhyun, i heard that she's so lovely," Wufan berhenti sebentar, menunggu respon dari adiknya yang mulai mengeraskan rahangnya, pertanda bahwa ia mulai tersulut amarah,

"but thats not the things that im going to show up to you," pernyataan Wufan ini sukses membuat Dennis mendongakkan wajahnya kaget,

"aku tak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi ketika Baekhyun koma, arwah- ah tidak kurasa rohnya atau apalah aku tak tau istilahnya, bertemu dengan sahabatku, Chanyeol. karena tempat penganiayaan itu adalah diclubku, dan tubuh Baekhyun sempat disembunyikan dibagasi mobil, jadi Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke klub. Awalnya ia ingin meminta bantuan Chanyeol yang baru saja kutau ia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat orang yang tidak nyata. Namun Baekhyun justru terjebak oleh perasaannya sendiri, Chanyeol yang saat itu baru saja putus dari mantan kekasihnya yang secara kebetulan lagi adalah Yejin, sijalang itu. Mereka berdua akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku dan adik Chanyeol sempat berfikir jika Chanyeol gila karena kami tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun, tapi ya, kami salah.." jelas Wufan panjang lebar, membuat Dennis menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan sempurna.

"lalu bagaimana dengan sahabatmu itu?"

"itulah yang ku khawatirkan. Ia masih dalam tahap pemulihan, meskipun ia tidak gila, namun guncangan mentalnya akibat dari paksaan kami dulu untuk memasukkannya kerumah sakit masih menyisakan luka. Kau tau kan ketika Baekhyun bangun nanti, gadis ini tidak akan mengingat Chanyeol, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Chanyeol ketika ia tau Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya dan sekarang kau disini, sebagai kekasihnya." Wufan menangukup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia benar – benar resah akan situasi ini. Setaunya, Chanyeol baru saja pulang yang artinya namja itu masih perlu waktu untuk pemulihan sebelum akhirnya ia menerima goncangan kembali dan Wufan, sebagai sahabatnya, tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol mengalami hal ini.

'apa kau sedang menyuruhku untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun dengan sahabatmu itu?" Wufan menatap Dennis dengan teliti, ia memang tidak menemukan raut kemarahan dimata tajam adiknya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ketika Dennis berkata dengan nada seperti ini, itu berarti ia sedang menahan sesuatu, entah perasaan seperti apa itu.

"aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kalaupun aku memintamu untuk mengalah juga akan percuma jika Baekhyun tidak mengingat Chanyeol sama sekali," Wufan benar, satu – satunya kunci dari masalah ini adalah kunci yang Baekhyun pegang.

"benar," Dennis berkata pelan, membuat Wufan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia benar – benar tidak tau apa yang sedang adiknya itu pikirkan. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam, terus mengamati perubahan ekspresi Dennis yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya dengan perlahan.

Satu kalimat yang akhirnya membuat Wufan meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar,

"aku perlu bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Dennis datang lebih pagi kerumah sakit, setelah medapatkan kabar dari orang tua Baekhyun yang berkata bahwa mereka belum bisa menjenguk Baekhyun hari ini, ia langsung bergegas tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Gadis itu masih sama kondisinya, masih terbaring dengan lemah tanpa ada tanda – tanda bahwa ia sudah bangun atau akan bangun.

"selamat pagi," bisik namja itu parau,

"Baekhyun, kau harus cepat bangun, kau harus tau, ada banyak namja yang mencintaimu," sesaat Dennis terkekeh dengan pelan,

"sainganku sangat banyak, dan aku tidak heran, kau begitu mempesona," namja itu melarikan tangan kirinya untuk menyisir rambut Baekhyun yang jatuh dikeningnya.

Namja itu kembali terdiam, sibuk memandangi wajah kekasih kecilnya yang tertidur lelap. Sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan itu diketuk oleh seseorang yang Dennis pikir adalah suster atau dokter. Ia segera membuka pintu itu dan mendapati seorang namja berperawakan sama tinggi dengannya dengan wajah tampan khas korea, berbeda dengannya yang tampan karena darah Canada yang mengalir didarahnya.

"nuguseyo?" pria itu bertanya dengan bahasa korea, membuat Dennis mengerutkan kening bingung karena tidak mengerti,

"pardon?"

"ah, sorry, who are you? this is Baekhyun's room, isnt it?" Dennis seketika membatu. Ia mulai mempekerjakan otaknya untuk berfikir, apakah ini Chanyeol? ia benar – benar tidak akan meragukan lagi jika Baekhyun menyukai namja ini karena Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan sebagai orang asli korea, ia juga terlihat berwibawa dan santun, tidak seperti namja pecandu club malam pada umumnya yang biasanya terlihat berantakan, well, he looks classy, itulah satu – satunya kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan first impression Dennis terhadap Chanyeol.

"you must be Chanyeol, right?" Dennis tersenyum sesaat, lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk dengan kikuk. Namja yang berkebangsaan Canada itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana kakaknya pernah bercerita tentang kondisi Chanyeol saat ini,

"Baek, apakabar kau hari ini?" Chanyeol langsung berdiri disamping kanan Baekhyun sedangkan Dennis berada disebrangnya.

"lihat, aku bawakan mawar putih kesukaanmu lagi," katanya lagi sambil mencium kening Baekhyun, membuat Dennis sedikit terkejut oleh pergerakan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sistematis.

"ah sorry, who are you? from what i know, Baekhyun doesnt have one older or younger brother?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung sementara Dennis memaksakan senyumnya,

"im Dennis, her friend, since we were a good friend back then, so i decided to come here," Dennis masih tersenyum ketika Chanyeol melemparkan senyum santunnya kepadanya,

"ooh, seems like Baekhyun forgot to tell me about that one, nice to meet you anyway Dennis,"

"Nice to meet you Chanyeol," mereka berdua akhirnya saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing – masing, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya,

"can i ask you something?" Dennis merasa ia sedang diintimidasi oleh pandangan Chanyeol, entah tidak percaya akan pengakuan Dennis atau karena hal la-

"how did you know that my name is Chanyeol?"

In.

Dennis bersumpah ia baru kali ini mengalami kesulitan dalam bernafas. Udara seakan tersedot oleh hidung mancung Chanyeol semuanya dan tak ada sisa untuk dirinya.

"a-am..i mean..yesterday, i-i heard about you from, umm, yeah-"

"dia tau tentangmu dariku," suara itu membuat Chanyeol dan Dennis terkisap, mereka berdua kompak menoleh kearah suara yang baru saja mereka dengar,

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol, apa aku memenuhi janjiku?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII akhirnya bisa update after eve juga setelah kena wb yang cukup lama karena bingung plotnya mau digimanain. Sebenernya udah kepikiran endingnya bakal gimana, tapi bingung aja buat nuangin idenya kedalam kalimat lol makasih banget buat kalian semua yang masih setia nunggu ff ini, yang udah review yang udah follow sama favs, dan yang udah nerror gue lewat pm buat nagih hahahaha thanks banget ya kalian, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian oke. Maaf banget belum bisa bales review kalian satu – satu karena gue masih dikejar deadline Dirty Little Secret, Ashes And Wind sama Time Heals The pain yang baru separo rampung, jadi maybe next chance ya bales reviewnya:-) well, langsung aja, last but not least, review please? :-)

**92x92****2015**


End file.
